Sola en la oscuridad
by Patybra
Summary: Cap.7 upBra se convierte en la única superviviente de la Tierra y partira en un viaje hacia la venganza, visitando extraños planetas y conociendo nuevos amigos [Cuando tu corazón no se abre...estas muerto por dentro...deja que tu sufrimiento muera]
1. Huyendo del dolor

1-HUYENDO DEL DOLOR  
  
"Oscuridad…la luz ha muerto. Las tinieblas inundan todo a mí alrededor…por más que mi mirada busca un ápice de vida no lo encuentra…esta visión entristece mi alma. Alguien ha consumido el espíritu del planeta…alguien se ha alimentado de las almas de todos los seres que vivían en la Tierra. Me siento sola…busco desesperadamente a mi familia y amigos pero nada ocurre…sólo el vacío…me niego a creer que todos han muerto…las lágrimas resbalan por mi cara. Aún así mi instinto de supervivencia me obliga a continuar, me obliga a mantener la esperanza…a proteger mi alma con todas mis fuerzas…no dejaré que ese ser acabe conmigo también. Sigo viva en apariencia…pero realmente hace mucho que morí por dentro"  
  
Lentamente Bra abrió los ojos, había decisión en su fría mirada. Todo estaba decidido, cogería la nave espacial que construyeron su madre y Son Gohan antes de morir y marcharía en busca del monstruo que arrebató la vida a su planeta y a los seres que vivían en él.  
  
Nunca lo olvidaría, ese mal recuerdo había quedado grabado en su mente y llevaba atormentándola todos estos años…años de soledad, nueve años de tortura desde aquel fatal día en que lo perdió todo. Siempre ocurría, un día tras otro volvía a revivir la misma situación en su mente. Siendo una niña de tan sólo diez años saboreó la muerte y el dolor, fue testigo de cómo aquel monstruo, Sadow, acababa con todo a su alrededor…vio como EL segaba la vida de sus seres queridos…  
  
"Porque tuvo que venir a la Tierra…" – con este pensamiento la chica, de ahora diecinueve años, agitó la cabeza y se puso en pie. El sufrimiento había marcado la existencia de Bra y no sólo se notaba en su interior. La joven de cabellos azules vestía unos blancos pantalones muy cortos que dejaban a la vista multitud de cicatrices, al igual que su ajustada camiseta de color verde. Verde…había escogido ese color con el deseo de que aquello que el verde representaba nunca muriera dentro de ella…la ESPERANZA, por muy pequeña que fuera. También portaba varias bandoleras repartidas entre la cintura y los hombros para llevar objetos cómodamente, en una de ellas había enfundadas dos afiladas dagas, muy útiles para el combate.  
  
La joven observaba detenidamente su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices… "Ojala todas fueran como estas" – pensó refiriéndose a la peor herida que poseía, la que nunca cerraría en su alma y en su corazón. La misma que la había convertido en una persona fría y sin escrúpulos, una herida que sólo le permitía tener sentimientos tales como el odio, el miedo y el dolor. Bra había olvidado cosas como reír, amar, la felicidad… y se preguntaba continuamente si algún día recuperaría todo aquello. Sólo sabía una cosa, que la venganza era la única salida que tenía, matar a Sadow era la única salvación que anhelaba su alma…lo único que devolvería el brillo y la calidez a sus ahora fríos ojos azules…tan fríos como el hielo.  
  
Todo estaba listo para un viaje cuyo rumbo no estaba marcado, con la única certeza de que nunca regresaría a su lugar de partida. Por ello Bra no dudo en llevar con ella recuerdos que todavía la hacían sentir unida a su familia.   
  
La espada de Trunks…los años parecen no haber pasado por ella…igual de afilada y reluciente que siempre "me será muy útil y además una buena forma de llevar a Trunks conmigo…es como si su espíritu siguiera en ella" – dijo la chica para si misma.  
  
"Mama…" – musitó mirando los pocos inventos que conservaba intactos de su madre, entre ellos el radar de las bolas de dragón…una buena forma de recordar a su madre y llenarse de su afán de superación pensó.  
  
"Espero que me de tu fuerza papa…porque la necesitaré tanto…" – suplicó casi entre lágrimas mientras sostenía el traje de combate de su padre, un traje que había pasado por tantas batallas…pero que sucumbió a la última, no pudo hacer nada para salvar su vida…  
  
Ya estaba todo, Bra no necesitaba más, todas las fotos que conservaba de su familia y amigos las llevaba con ella, no podía dejarlas allí ya que parecían darle mucha fuerza.  
  
Antes de partir la muchacha echó un último vistazo a su ahora agonizante planeta, aunque ya no era el de antes siempre merecería un último adiós. Dolía tanto recordar lo que era y ver en lo que se había convertido, el sol dejó de brillar hace mucho…los ríos ya no corrían…los árboles perdieron su voz y no susurraban…NADA…no quedaba absolutamente nada…  
  
Ahogando un grito Bra se introdujo rápidamente en la nave y despegó sin pensar nada más. No lo soportaba, quería olvidar la forma de olvidar tanto dolor…pero como olvidar algo cuando es lo único que conoces…como olvidar el "odiar" cuando es imposible hacer otra cosa…   
  
10-12-03  
  
Antes que nada decir que hace ya 2 años, casi 3 que no escribo nada vale? Jajaja no me matéis si esta muy mal. No pensaba que volvería a escribir pero estos días atrás, sin ninguna otra explicación me entraron las ganas y sin pensarlo mucho se me ocurrió esta historia ^^   
  
De momento sólo esta este primer capitulo, como no tengo mucho tiempo no se cuando vendrán los demás pero espero hacerlos pronto. Así que chicos, a leer y a disfrutar. BESOTES!  
  
Patybra 


	2. Kayli

2-KAYLI  
  
Hacia ya una semana que Bra había partido de la Tierra, nunca habría imaginado que el silencio y la oscuridad que había en el espacio pudiera reconfortarla tanto, era como quitarse un peso de encima el no permanecer más tiempo en su planeta natal, posiblemente fuera cierto el famoso dicho de "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" pensó.  
  
-"Bien…vagando siempre sin rumbo no conseguiré nada, lo mejor será parar en el planeta más cercano y allí investigar por mi cuenta, con un poco de suerte alguien sabrá algo que pueda ayudarme" – dijo entrando en la pequeña cocina de la nave – " mmm…y de paso aprovechare para reponer existencias, con la comida que me queda no llegaría muy lejos" – adhirió con cara de circunstancias. ¬¬U  
  
Dicho y hecho, la joven saiya programó la nave para aterrizar en el primer planeta que apareció a la vista. Era un poco más pequeño que la Tierra y visto desde el espacio muy parecido a esta, Bra pudo deducir fácilmente que allí encontraría vida.  
  
Perfecto, el primer aterrizaje había terminado sin ninguna complicación, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y la chica puso pies en tierra firme.  
  
-"WoooW, es precioso este lugar…"- exclamó Bra boquiabierta, no podía apartar la mirada del paisaje que se abría frente a ella. Era semejante a la Tierra con la diferencia de que el agua de los ríos era de un color morado y el cielo rosado, bañado con multitud de estrellas.   
  
Con intención de encontrar alguna ciudad Bra alzó el vuelo, no llevaba volando ni media hora cuando pudo divisar en el horizonte altísimos edificios. Cuando llegó a su altura la joven descendió discretamente, no era conveniente llamar la atención, y comenzó a pasear por las calles de la metrópoli. Fue entonces cuando vio a una chica la cual le llamó mucho la atención, estaba bailando en el centro de un corro de gente que la aplaudía y animaba, y no era para menos. La joven bailarina era muy ágil y sorprendía a los espectadores con la forma en la que aparecía y desaparecía en un momento, debido a la rapidez de sus movimientos. La chica era de igual estatura que Bra y aparentaba la misma edad que la semisaiya, su figura era delgada y su piel azulada. Su melena era roja y caía a la altura de sus orejas puntiagudas, quedando en contraste con sus rasgados ojos verdes. Su estrambótico físico contrastaba con su sobria vestimenta, una falda larga con una raja a cada lado que llegaba hasta sus pies calzados con sandalias, todo ello haciendo conjunto con un pequeño y escotado top. Parecía una sacerdotisa vestida toda de blanco y con multitud de pendientes repartidos por todo su esbelto cuerpo.   
  
-"Se acabo el espectáculo señoras y señores, y ahora sin son tan amables depositen alguna moneda en el cesto"– dijo la bailarina con una dulce sonrisa. A lo que la gente rápidamente dejó su dinero y se marcho, todos menos Bra que permanecía frente a la joven.  
  
-"Ha sido un buen espectáculo"  
  
-"jejeje gracias amiga, es lo que toca para ganarse la vida…ahora contribuye por esta buena causa"- dijo la desconocida haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que Bra pusiera alguna moneda en el cesto que sostenía.  
  
-"Lo siento, no tengo dinero"- respondió secamente.  
  
-"…pero son las reglas…veras, yo bailo y quien ve mi espectáculo debe pagar…tampoco pido mucho, sólo la voluntad"  
  
-"Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que ofrecerte"  
  
-"Bueno, no tiene porque ser dinero…"- dijo mirando las dagas que Bra llevaba en su bandolera- "…colecciono armas, sabes?...y esas que tu portas tienen muy buena pinta…"  
  
-"Lo siento pero NO"- sentencio la saiya dándose la vuelta- "Ha sido un buen espectáculo pero no creo que merezca tanta recompensa, adiós"   
  
Tan sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando…  
  
-"No puede ser!!! Como lo ha hecho?"- gritó Bra al comprobar que aquella desconocida había conseguido robarle las dagas sin que se percatara- "Es imposible que sea tan rápida…..MALDITA!"- soltó entre dientes a la vez que comenzaba a correr detrás de la ladrona.   
  
Fue el comienzo de una persecución que parecía no tener fin, realmente era muy rápida y ágil la joven desconocida, cada vez que Bra estaba apunto de alcanzarla ella conseguía esquivarla metiéndose por pequeñas callejuelas, lo que dejaba ver el buen conocimiento que de la ciudad tenía. Todo apuntaba a que la ladrona se saldría con la suya y Bra no lograría cogerla, pero la situación dio un cambio radical cuando ésta vio que por equivocación se había metido en un callejón sin salida.   
  
-"Mierda!! No recordaba que este muro estuviera aquí antes"- sopló disgustada viendo que Bra había llegado a su altura.  
  
-"Serás mal nacida! Devuélveme ahora mismo lo que me has robado si no quieres que te rompa las piernas aquí mismo!!"- gritó alterada.  
  
-"Uys…..tranquilízate, creo que esto podemos arreglarlo civilizadamente…podemos llegar a …"- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que para sorpresa suya Bra la golpeo de tal forma que la ladrona cayó al suelo. La joven se quedo paralizada al comprobar la fuerza de aquella chica de ojos azules, cosa que aprovechó la semisaiya para recuperar sus dagas sin problemas. Bra ya se disponía a irse cuando la conocida volvió a hablar.  
  
-"Es increíble, nunca había conocido a nadie con esa fuerza, y mira que he visitado muchísimas estrellas"- Bra permanecía quieta y callada –"Yo no soy muy buena en el combate, pero con mi rapidez y con tu fuerza formaríamos un buen equipo! Que me dices?"  
  
-"Estas de broma? Primero me robas y ahora pretendes que me una a ti…olvídalo…"  
  
-"Espera un momento! Aunque no lo creas yo no soy ninguna ladrona, normalmente estoy acostumbrada a que me paguen por mi trabajo….por eso me molestó que tú no lo hicieras y me pareció justo llevarme algo a cambio"  
  
-"Bailar?? A eso lo llamas trabajo?...-preguntó Bra irónicamente. La otra joven afirmó con la cabeza y con una ingenua mueca en su cara, cosa que hizo a la semisaiya quedarse pensativa por unos instantes, tras un leve silencio volvió a continuar- "Porque debería confiar en ti?  
  
-"Porque en el fondo sabes que no miento y también porque según intuyo viajas sola y te encuentras completamente perdida"- la miro sonriente. Bra notó la verdad en sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que esa desconocida parecía gente de bien. –"Me llamo Kayli" – Exclamó dándole la mano a la otra joven.  
  
-"Yo Bra"  
  
-"Bien Bra, tengo una habitación en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, si te parece bien podemos hablar allí más tranquilamente"  
  
-"Esta bien…..espero no equivocarme al confiar en ti…"  
  
-"Dame al menos una oportunidad no? Jejeje" –Diciendo esto último las dos chicas se dirigieron hasta el hotel donde estaba hospedada Kayli.  
  
Una vez en la habitación, ambas jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas que había al lado de una mesa sobre la cual Kayli puso un par de refrescos que sacó de una mini-nevera. Bra observó detenidamente el cuarto donde se encontraban, la pared estaba llena de humedades y no había mucho más aparte de la cama, la mesa y las sillas que ocupaban…saltaba a la vista que era un hotel de mala muerte.  
  
-"Y bien Bra, que te trae por aquí?"-preguntó Kayli sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.  
  
El semblante de Bra se volvió triste, no quería recordar su particular infierno…estuvo en silencio unos segundos y tras beber un poco de su refresco empezó a contar a Kayli de donde venia y como Sadow acabó con toda vida posible en la Tierra.   
  
Hubo un tenso silencio en la habitación, duró unos minutos que a las dos jóvenes parecieron eternos…fue entonces cuando Bra comprobó que la sonrisa de su nueva amiga había desaparecido de su rostro…  
  
-"Sadow…"  
  
-"Qué??!.......sabes algo de ese monstruo??!" –preguntó Bra clavándole los ojos como intentando adivinar su respuesta antes de tiempo.  
  
-"Sadow….el devorador de almas….."- balbuceo la joven de piel azulada- "…he oído hablar mucho de él…pero siempre pensé que eran leyendas"  
  
-"Por favor dime todo lo que sepas sobre él!...yo…yo necesito encontrarle y darle muerte!!"-Bra apretaba los puños y los dientes, pensar en Sadow la llenaba de odio.  
  
-"Acaso estas loca??.....es el devorador de almas!! Nadie puede acabar con él…dicen que mata para vivir ya que se alimenta del espíritu de sus victimas, de su fuerza vital. Son multitud los planetas que ha devastado y la Tierra, sólo uno más en su lista"  
  
-"Si, pero la Tierra es MI planeta y no pienso dejar que ese maldito quede impune!!" – tras decir esto Bra se puso en pie- "….por lo que veo te echas atrás, ya no te parece tan buena idea el ser mi compañera…no eres más que una cobarde"  
  
Estas últimas palabras golpearon fuertemente en la mente de Kayli, Bra había conseguido herir su orgullo…  
  
-"Que dices!!! En ningún momento he dicho que no te iba a acompañar!...esto…" – la joven pelirroja pareció dudar unos segundos pero continuo hablando- "…aunque sea un suicidio te ayudaré…" – la semisaiya dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar su decisión- "Por mi parte podemos partir ahora mismo"  
  
-"Espera un momento, no deberías despedirte de tu familia antes? Vas a marcharte de tu planeta!"  
  
-"Mi planeta??....jajajaja" – Bra quedó muy sorprendida al ver como su compañera estallaba en carcajadas- "Este no es mi planeta ni el de nadie. Amiga mía te encuentras en Pisser, este planeta no tiene habitantes propios, es un lugar de descanso y recreo para los viajeros que pasan por aquí"  
  
-"Pero….y tu familia donde esta??"  
  
-"No tengo familia, soy huérfana…mis padres murieron en un accidente al poco de nacer yo, unos ladrones me encontraron y me criaron como una de ellos. Por eso soy tan hábil en el arte de robar jejeje" –contestó frotándose la nariz como señal de orgullo- "Desde hace un año voy de un sitio a otro, al cumplir los 18 deje la banda y ahora me busco la vida a mi manera. Ya te dije que no soy una bailarina…digamos que soy una especie de caza recompensas jejeje"  
  
-"Caza recompensas….más bien ladrona…jajaja" – hacia mucho tiempo que Bra no reía así- "…jejeje bueno…deduzco que tienes 19 años como yo"  
  
-"Así es"  
  
-"Entonces esta todo dicho. Antes de irnos tenemos que llenar la nave de provisiones, me quedé sin comida durante el viaje"  
  
-"No hay problema, Pisser esta lleno de tiendas y muchas tienen buenos precios, yo me ocuparé de todo!"-con una gran sonrisa la joven de piel azulada agarró de la mano a la saiya y salieron del hotel.  
  
Tener de nuevo una amiga a su lado la hacia sentir muy feliz, aunque por otra parte le traía el recuerdo de Pan, su mejor amiga, eran como primas…siempre la recordaría con nostalgia y cariño.  
  
Y así es como Bra conoció a Kayli, una joven muy alegre que la acompañara en multitud de aventuras.  
  
15-12-03  
  
Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, antes de lo que yo pensaba que lo tendría. Espero que os guste! ;)  
  
Patybra 


	3. Brujería y piratas siderales

3-BRUJERÍA Y PIRATAS SIDERALES  
  
Hacía ya un par de días que habían partido del planeta Pisser y había momentos en los que Bra sentía la necesidad de hacer callar a Kayli. Realmente era una joven muy escandalosa y demasiado alegre para el gusto de la saiya, ella sola armaba más escandalo que Pan, Chichi y su madre juntas.  
  
- "Kayli......PODRIAS HACERME EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE POR UN MOMENTO!!!" - gritó Bra con la cara roja por la desesperación.  
  
- "Ays, tan poco es para tanto...sólo intento amenizar el viaje"  
  
- "Me parece un detalle por tu parte, pero así no hay quien se concentre!. Deberías saber ya que para un guerrero es muy importante la concentración, no todo se basa en la fuerza"  
  
- "Eso ya lo sé yo, además de ser fuerte hay que ser ágil y veloz...y porque no decirlo, yo voy sobrada de ambas cosas jejeje"  
  
- "Vaya...la niña nos ha salido modesta" - dijo Bra con un tono irónico mirandola de reojo - "...la rapidez es muy importante, pero ella no te salvara en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, deberías entrenar más para aumentar tu fuerza y tu técnica de combate"  
  
- "En lugar de hablar tanto podías ayudarme dejando que entrene contigo" - Kayli le lanzó una mirada acusadora, a lo que Bra cruzó los brazos como solía hacer su padre.  
  
- "Mira que eres pesada...esta bien, entrenaremos juntas, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde...me voy a dormir un rato"  
  
- "Gracias!!" - contestó alegremente la chica de ojos verdes - "yo también voy a dormir un poco, que descanses!!"  
  
Las dos jovenes se fueron a sus respectivas camas. Rápidamente cayeron en un profundo sueño y Kayli parecía muy relajada, por su parte Bra no parecía estar tan bien...  
  
Una tormenta azotaba ferozmente la Capital del Oeste, los rayos y truenos rompían el silencio habitual de la noche.....Una niña de 10 años corría sin mirar atrás, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y su pelo azul alborotado...Detuvo su carrera al situarse frente a su casa, ahora convertida en unas lúgubres ruinas...esta visión encogio su corazón, el olor a sangre que había en el ambiente hizo que todo se congelara alrededor de ella. "...mama??...Trunks??" ...Bra se adentró en los escombros de su casa aún con la angustia en su pecho...su padre había muerto a manos de Sadow por protegerla, ella había sobrevivido pero Vegeta se quedó atrás...Debía comunicar la terrible noticia a su familia, aunque el dolor dentro de ella parecía no dejarla hablar.   
  
...Silencio...nada más...la niña paró en seco al ver los cuerpos ensangrentados de su madre y hermano, ambos juntos...Trunks no pudo salvar a su madre ni a si mismo...el silencio fue roto por el llanto de Bra, un grito ahogado de angustia y dolor...como pidiendo ayuda a la nada...  
  
Sumida en su sufrimiento no paraba de llorar, se estaba destrozando por dentro...pero de repente una gran explosión llamo su atención. La niña se giró y lo vio...allí estaba ÉL, en medio de un infierno de fuego...Sadow  
  
- "Aaaaagghhh!!!........" - gritó Bra cayendo al suelo de su cama. Algo había impactado en la nave despertando a la joven de tan cruel pesadilla.   
  
Bra notó que sus ojos aún estaban húmedos a causa de las lágrimas, aquellas malditas pesadillas parecían no querer irse nunca...estarían siempre ahí para recordarle el pasado.  
  
- "Maldición! nos atacan!!" - gritó Kayli cuando observó por una ventana como otra nave lanzaba disparos contra la suya. El griterio hizo que Bra saliera de sus pensamientos.  
  
- "Qué??...pero quién??!"  
  
- "Tienen toda la pinta de ser piratas del espacio, atacan a las naves con las que se cruzan para asaltarlas"  
  
Sin perder el tiempo, Bra se sentó frente a la mesa de mandos intentando esquivar los disparos de la nave enemiga. Por su parte Kayli no dejaba de mirar por la ventana como sus atacantes no cesaban en su empeño, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que un disparo iba a impactar con la nave.   
  
- "CUIDADOOO!!!!" - chilló tirandose al suelo y agarrandose a lo primero que encontró.  
  
- "....mierdaaa!! - Bra cerró los ojos y se agarró fuertemente a la silla cuando notó una explosión en la nave - "Nos han dado!! la nave ha preparado un aterrizaje de emergencia en aquel planeta!" - dijo señalando un planeta de color anaranjado parecido a Marte.   
  
Envuelta en grandes turbulencias la nave cayó en el extraño planeta. Tal había sido el violento aterrizaje que en el interior de la nave todo era un caos, las cosas estaban más revueltas que en la habitación de un adolescente. Entre el bestial desorden Kayli apareció tirada en el suelo y con la ropa llena de polvo, mientras que Bra seguía sentada en la silla de control sujeta por los cinturones de seguridad.  
  
Una vez repuestas de la conmoción sufrida decidieron salir y pisar tierra firme. El planeta que se extendía ante ellas parecía un enorme desierto de rocas, no había más que arena y montañas rocosas que se alzaban majestuosamente. El clima era demasiado caluroso y seco, lo que hacía que el ambiente fuera muy cargado y prácticamente costara respirar. Bajo tales condiciones no parecía que fuera un planeta habitado.  
  
- "Puuffff...que calor! madre mía!, no podíamos haber ído a parar a un sitio peor" - dijo Kayli limpiandose el sudor que ya empezaba a resbalar por su frente.  
  
Por su parte, Bra comprobaba el estado en el que se encontraba la nave y que daños había sufrido. Suspiró aliviada al ver que no pasaba nada grave, sólo tenía que ajustar algunas piezas que se habían soltado. Después de todo habían tenido suerte, si hubiera sido la cosa peor no habrían encontrado ayuda para reparar la nave en un planeta asi.  
  
- "Afortunadamente no hemos sufrido apenas daños" - comenzó a decir Bra - "ahora mismo voy a ajustar las piezas para poder partir lo antes posible, no me gusta nada este sitio..."  
  
- "Tienes razón, esto es un planeta desértico, no parece haber nada útil aquí..." - Kayli dejó de hablar cuando vio como una nave aterrizaba no muy lejos de donde ellas se encontraban.  
  
- "Esa parecía la nave que nos atacó" - comentó Bra frunciendo el ceño - "...por lo que noto sus tripulantes no parecen muy poderosos...que tal si les haces una visita de cortesía mientras yo preparo todo?, no quiero permanecer en este agujero ni un segundo más.  
  
- "Yo???" ¬¬U  
  
- "Claro. No querías entrenamiento?...pues ahi tienes una buena forma de empezar, además no creo que tengas problemas para deshacerte de ellos"  
  
- "Pensandolo bien...puede ser divertido!! y seguro que tienen muchos tesoros en su nave!" - exclamó Kayli con un brillo en los ojos - "Lo haré con mucho gusto jijijiji"  
  
- "No tardes mucho en volver y buena suerte" - Bra le guiñó un ojo a su compañera.  
  
- "Pronto estare de vuelta!" - añadio la chica agitando la mano a la vez que salía volando del lugar.  
  
La joven de piel azulada volaba a gran velocidad como era habitual en ella, aunque bajo esas condiciones climáticas le costaba más trabajo. Por más que mirara en cualquier dirección su vista se topaba con el mismo paisaje, un inmenso desierto de arena y rocas que no tenía fín. Kayli comprendio que el terrible calor que hacía se debía a que en el cierlo habían dos soles que brillaban sin cesar, cuya luz y calor eran permanentes, no dejando nunca paso a la noche. La chica sintio que no quería permanecer más en tal lugar, y le complacio ver que ya se encontraba sobre la nave enemiga. Así permanecio varios segundos hasta que vio como salían unas diez personas, todas ellas vestidas con uniformes de combate y pañuelos en sus cabezas.  
  
- "Llego la hora de la fiesta chicos..." - una pícara sonrisa cruzó la cara de Kayli y comenzó a hacer movimientos con los brazos, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y empezaba a decir una especie de conjuro, pronunciado en una extraña lengua - "Durbatilük ash nezo gimbateï, thrakôluk agneh bulzum isri krimpatêlo" - La voz de Kayli resonó gravemente, y con el silencio que precedio al hechizo una potente onda espansiva surgio de las manos de la joven. Tal fue la potencia del ataque que golpeó contra el suelo a todos los piratas, matándolos en el acto. La nave enemiga quedó prácticamente destruida.   
  
Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, Kayli descendio junto a la nave. Una vez en tierra, se puso a inspeccionar los restos y toda cosa valiosa que encontraba la metía dentro de una mochila. Cuando terminó de investigarlo todo se giró mirando a los fallecidos piratas.   
  
- "Pobres...me he pasado un poco...debí dejarles defenderse por lo menos, pero ahora ya es tarde para cambiarlo...será mejor que vuelva..." - diciendo esto la joven alzó el vuelo dirigiendose a donde estaba su amiga.   
  
Bra había preparado ya la nave para la partida y esperaba a Kayli sentada en una roca. Pensaba en la rara sensación que tuvo cuando Kayli se enfrentó a los piratas, aquella energía no era normal...era como si alguien le hubiera dado el poder que lanzó en el ataque, como si aquella fuerza no le perteneciera.   
  
La semisaiya detuvo sus pensamientos poniendose en pie cuando Kayli llegó junto a ella.   
  
- "Bra tenías razón!! fue muy fácil acabar con ellos!! jajaja" - rió alegremente mostandrole las joyas que había conseguido - "mira que preciosidades he traído!! esos malditos debieron robar a mucha gente antes de encontrarse con nosotras"  
  
- "Kayli..." - el tono de la saiya era serio y su mirada dura - "...de donde sacaste la extraña fuerza que usaste contra ellos??"  
  
- "Ahhhh!! jejeje...sorprendida, ehh??" :p  
  
- "No perdamos el tiempo y contesta a mi pregunta. Tú no tienes tanto poder...y la energía que noté no era tuya"  
  
- "No te alarmes Bra, las cosas son mucho más simples. Veras......pertenezco a una raza con una gran tradición de magos, los naskul, y todo naskul que se precie sabe manejar algo de magia. Y yo, como buena naskul soy una gran bruja" - dijo guiñando un ojo - Sé muchos conjuros y hechizos, todos ellos de magia blanca...aunque también domino un poco la magia negra, pero no me atrevo mucho a usarla. Podemos invocar a seres inmortales para que con su poder nos ayuden, por eso la energía que notaste no era mía pero tampoco parecía ser de un mortal"  
  
- "Y eso no puede ser perjudicial?? ...quiero decir...molestar a dioses o seres extraños para que te ayuden...  
  
- "Para nada, la magia blanca no tiene ningún efecto nocivo. Otra cosa es ya la magia negra...aunque es mucho más poderosa puede traer consecuencias desastrosas, por eso lo poco que sé lo utilizo sólo en casos extremos. Con la magia blanca puedes invocar a seres poderosos pero de buen corazón, ellos te ayudan sin condiciones. En cambio las invocaciones de la magia negra son distintas, siempre se invoca a demonios que no prestan su ayuda sin llevarse algo a cambio...o a los muertos, quienes pueden hacerte daño por pertubar su sueño y no dejarles descansar en paz.   
  
- "Ya veo que la magia negra no parece muy recomendable...si lo he entendido todo, la magia blanca se rige por las fuerzas del bien, en cambio la magia negra por las fuerzas del mal"  
  
- "Asi es" - asintio Kayli.  
  
- "jejeje...lo que me faltaba...encima de ladrona...hechicera!!" - dijo burlonamente Bra.  
  
- "Ey!! y también cazarrecompensas, no lo olvides! jajaja ...toda una joya!. Comprobaras que soy una caja de sorpresas"   
  
- "Ya lo voy descubriendo...pero tus conocimientos en magia pueden sernos muy útiles. Ahora dejémonos de palabrería y vayamonos de este planeta tan poco acogedor" - dijo mientras se introducía en la nave.   
  
- "Sí, ya va siendo hora de partir!!" - exclamó la otra joven siguiendo a su amiga.   
  
Una vez que las dos chicas estuvieron a bordo Bra programó la nave para el despegue. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se encontraban fuera de la órbita del planeta, realmente era rápida la nave en la que viajaban. Ambas jovenes se quitaron los cinturones de seguridad y se levantaron de sus asientos. Kayli se asomó por una de las ventanas y vio que el planeta que acababan de dejar era ahora un tímido punto en el firmamento, algo insignificante en un universo infinito.   
  
- "No te parece...increible..." - dijo la chica de piel azulada casi en un susurro - "Miras alla fuera y sólo aprecias una fría oscuridad, salpicada por estrellas y planetas que brillan con luz propia, pero cuya luz no es suficiente para borrar las tinieblas que lo cubren todo..." - hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo - "...y más increible es aún pensar que es algo infinito, el universo no tiene ni principio ni fin...siempre hay algo nuevo que descubrir y nunca sabes que remoto lugar o extraña criatura te encontraras...nunca me acostumbrare a ese pensamiento"  
  
- "Lo sé...a mi me impresiona más que a ti Kayli, ya que nunca antes había salido de mi planeta" - contestó Bra - "Esta inmensidad también me preocupa, voy en busca de alguien y no tengo ni idea de donde empezar a buscar...parece algo imposible encontrarle en medio de algo infinito"  
  
- "Bra...creo que sé por donde podemos empezar..." - dijo Kayli llamando la atención de la semisaiya - "Ya te dije que creía que Sadow era una leyenda, pero al conocerte he visto que es una realidad. Si ese monstruo existe también deben existir las historias que he escuchado sobre él..."  
  
- "A donde quieres llegar??"  
  
- "Me contaron de un joven guerrero que se enfrento a Sadow y sobrevivio, una gran hazaña tratandose de alguien poco mayor que nosotras por lo que tengo entendido. Además su historia es muy parecida a la tuya, se dice que siempre va tras la pista de Sadow con la esperanza de vengar a los suyos..."  
  
- "No te quedes callada!! cuentame todo lo que sepas!"  
  
- "No sé mucho más Bra, sólo recuerdo eso y que se llama Káreth...también que tenía su guarida, casa o como quieras llamarlo en el planeta Mortten, no muy lejos de nuestra posición actual. Creo que podríamos empezar la busqueda allí, vayamos a Mortten y busquemos a Káreth...seguro que el tendra pistas sobre el paradero de Sadow!!"  
  
- "Eso suponiendo que ese Káreth exista...y no sea sólo la invención de un viejo trobador..." - comentó Bra con aire preocupado.  
  
- "No tenemos otra opción..."  
  
- "Lo sé, y por algún sitio tenemos que empezar" - diciendo esto Bra se sentó a los mandos de la nave - "Kayli sabes las coordenadas de ese planeta...Mortten?"  
  
- "Sí claro, de algo me sirve haber viajado tanto. 55A190Z si no me equivoco"  
  
- "Gracias....la verdad es que ha sido una suerte encontrarte, sin ti ahora estaría perdida sin rumbo" - Bra se giró y clavó los ojos azules en la joven.  
  
- "De nada...jejeje...para eso estamos!" - contestó Kayli poniendose roja, obteniendo una sonrisa de Bra como respuesta.   
  
- "Bien, rumbo fijado!" - añadio Bra volviendo a lo que estaba. Tras programar la nave se levantó y alzando el puño gritó alegremente - "Hacía Mortten!!!"  
  
- "Sí!!! hacía Mortten!!" - la imitó su amiga.  
  
Un nuevo destino aparecía ante las jovenes, irian al planeta Mortten y buscarían a Káreth, un joven superviviente al terror de Sadow.   
  
Bra iba recuperando la sonrisa que perdio hace tanto tiempo, su nueva amiga iba llenando el vacío que la saiya tenía en su corazón...poco a poco su esperanza se iba haciendo más fuerte, y la chica empezaba a comprender que siempre hay que buscar una razón para salir adelante...hay que aferrarse con fuerza a algo y así evitar la caída, y si caes una vez debes levantarte...pues siempre se ha dicho que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10-1-04  
  
Hola!! aquí teneis el 3er capítulo de mi fic "Sóla en la oscuridad". Antes quiero pedir perdón por si hay alguna falta de ortografía, la causa es que se me ha roto el ordenador y he tenido que escribirlo un poco al modo chapuza jejeje, espero que quede bien de todas formas. También quiero aclarar algo sobre el discurso que suelta Kayli de la magia, que quede claro que me lo he inventado todo, yo no tengo ni idea de si la magia blanca y la negra son de un modo u otro. Y bueno creo que ya esta, espero que os guste ^^  
  
Saludos a todos de la autora! :p   
  
Patybra 


	4. Mortten

4- MORTTEN   
  
La nave de nuestras amigas surcaba velozmente el espacio y cada minuto que pasaba se iban acercando más al planeta Mortten, aunque ellas tenían la impresión de que el tiempo corría lentamente y pesaba agobiante sobre ellas. Seguramente les parecía así debido a la gran impaciencia que tenían ambas por llegar a ese planeta. Bra no se quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que por fin podría encontrar un verdadero camino que las llevara hasta Sadow, aunque para eso debían encontrar a ese tal Kareth. Por otra parte Kayli sentía una enorme curiosidad por visitar Mortten, lugar del que tanto había oído hablar y en el que nunca había estado.  
  
Pasaron unas horas más hasta que por fin la nave penetró en la atmósfera de Mortten. El aterrizaje finalizó con éxito y las dos jóvenes se dirigieron, sin perder un minuto más, hacia el exterior.   
  
Ante sus ojos se extendía una inmensa ciudad abarrotada de enormes rascacielos, de los cuales se observaba su parte más alta que resplandecía a la luz del sol. Bra se dirigió hacia un puente cercano y se asomó por él, mirando el vacío que se observaba bajo ella comprobó asombrada que los rascacielos nacían en el fondo de aquel agujero.   
  
-"¿Qué tipo de planeta es este?" – preguntó volviendo la mirada hacia Kayli – "Los rascacielos surgen de allá abajo…"   
  
-"Mortten es muy conocido ya que es muy peculiar, esta ciudad se extiende por todo el planeta…no hay nada más."  
  
-"¿Me estas diciendo que el planeta se compone sólo de esta ciudad?"  
  
-"Sí, ella lo cubre todo. Esta ciudad esta dividida en tres niveles; Mortten Alto, que es donde nos encontramos nosotras; Mortten Bajo, que se sitúa un nivel por debajo de este; y los suburbios de Mortten, que son la parte más baja de la ciudad, justo donde nacen los rascacielos."   
  
-"¿Pero porque dividir una ciudad así?" – continuó Bra con sus preguntas.   
  
-"Bueno, es fácil adivinarlo. Al estar toda la extensión del planeta construida sólo podían hacer crecer la ciudad en la vertical. En cuanto a la separación de los diferentes niveles, se debe a que la sociedad de Mortten es clasista." – explicó Kayli. Tras hacer una pequeña pausa siguió hablando. – "En Mortten Alto vive la población natal del planeta y todo aquel que tiene mucho dinero; en Mortten Bajo se encuentran las personas con pocos recursos económicos y los extranjeros, los cuales no somos muy bien vistos aquí; y finalmente en los suburbios están los más pobres, los proscritos y los delincuentes que son condenados a vivir en la parte más baja y miserable de la ciudad."   
  
-"No me gusta nada esto que dices"- comentó Bra frunciendo el ceño – "…no se puede discriminar a la gente de esa forma."   
  
-"Lo sé, pero así son las cosas en este planeta. Sólo la gente adinerada puede disfrutar del sol y el aire libre, los pobres de Mortten Bajo tienen que convivir con la contaminación creada por el resto de la ciudad y apenas reciben la luz del sol…mucho peor es la situación en los suburbios, donde no llega ni un solo rayo de luz de la superficie, allí vive gente que nunca ha visto el sol…y la putrefacción allí acumulada es desbordante, lo que hace que sus habitantes padezcan todo tipo de enfermedades."  
  
-"Que mal rollo me da todo esto, por lo que dices creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a Mortten Bajo, allí pasaríamos desapercibidas."   
  
-"Sí, no creo que nuestra presencia aquí sea del agrado de la gente…" – dicho esto Kayli echó una mirada a su alrededor y comprobó que la gente las miraba con desprecio.   
  
Bra y Kayli empezaron a andar por las calles de la ciudad, buscando el camino para bajar a la parte baja de Mortten. La población natal del lugar, que guardaba gran parecido con la raza humana, se apartaba cuando las dos jóvenes pasaban por su lado. Bra, cansada de perder el tiempo, decidió preguntar a un hombre cual era el camino que tenían que seguir.   
  
-"Perdone, podría ayudarnos a…" – La saiyan no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el hombre la interrumpió rudamente.   
  
-"¡¡Vosotras podríais ayudarnos a todos esfumando vuestra presencia de aquí!!" – dijo el hombre muy enfadado – "Los extranjeros sois el cáncer de Mortten, robáis lo que nos pertenece…volved por donde habéis llegado, o al menos tened la decencia de libradnos de vuestra presencia…" – Diciendo esto el hombre se alejó, dejando a una Bra indignada y con la boca abierta…  
  
-"¡¡Esto es increíble!!...¡¡Que desagradable es aquí la gente!!... ¿porqué tienen tantos prejuicios?"- gritó Bra alterada. Un joven que había visto toda la escena se acerco a ellas lentamente.   
  
-"Os odian porque consideran que Mortten es actualmente lo que es por culpa de los forasteros." – el desconocido joven se paró frente a ellas. – "Hace muchos años, como consecuencia de la masiva llegada de extranjeros, Mortten se vio obligada a hacer crecer la ciudad para acoger a tanta gente…hasta el punto de que ya no queda nada sin construir. Los más mayores no lo olvidan y no perdonan la pérdida de los espacios naturales que tenía el planeta."   
  
-"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Kayli – "Parece que no piensas igual que ellos."  
  
-"Me llamo Luke, y tienes razón, la mayoría de los jóvenes no pensamos así…supongo que será porque no conocemos lo que era antes Mortten y estamos acostumbrados a esta enorme ciudad."  
  
-"Es bueno saber que todavía hay gente con sentido común en este planeta" – comentó Bra sonriendo a Luke – "Habíamos pensado que lo mejor que podíamos hacer es ir a Mortten Bajo, pero no sabemos como llegar."  
  
-"No tiene pérdida, podéis bajar usando alguno de los ascensores de la ciudad. ¿Tenéis pensado pasar mucho tiempo aquí?"  
  
-"Sólo lo necesario…cuando encontremos a la persona que buscamos nos marcharemos" – contestó Bra  
  
-"Esta bien…un amigo tiene una posada en Mortten Bajo, puedo acompañaros si queréis hasta ella"   
  
-"Me parece buena idea, vayamos entonces"   
  
Los tres estuvieron andando un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un ascensor de grandes dimensiones. Una vez dentro, Luke hizo que la plataforma descendiera hasta el próximo nivel. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y salieron al exterior, las dos jóvenes comprobaron sorprendidas que Mortten Bajo no tenía nada que ver con la parte alta de la ciudad. Las calles estaban cubiertas de una inquietante penumbra, evitando caer en una oscuridad total con las numerosas farolas que alumbraban ligeramente las travesías. Este paisaje era demasiado lúgubre, lo que parecía justificar la poca gente que transitaba por sus calles.  
  
-"Debéis estar alerta aquí abajo…hay mucha delincuencia en esta zona de la ciudad."- comentó Luke sacando a las chicas de sus pensamientos.  
  
El joven Mortteciano empezó a guiarlas a través de las calles de Mortten Bajo. El trayecto estaba siendo realizado sin problemas cuando de repente se escuchó el rugido de unos motores, lo que anunciaba que varios vehículos se dirigían hacia ellos a gran velocidad. A duras penas corrieron fuera de la calzada para ver como dos coches pasaban cerca de ellos a una velocidad desmesurada, los cuales no tardaron mucho en perderse en el horizonte dejando una espesa hilera de polvo tras su paso.  
  
-"¿Qué pasa en esta ciudad? ¿Todo el mundo conduce de esa forma tan temeraria?- preguntó Kayli exaltada.  
  
-"Ya os avise antes…" – respondió Luke jadeando de cansancio- "Aquí abajo es muy normal la celebración de carreras ilegales, podéis encontraros con todo tipo de delincuencia en este lugar. Y eso que no estamos en los suburbios…"  
  
-"Alguien debería imponer algo de orden en este lugar" – añadió Bra con el ceño fruncido mientras hacia sonar sus nudillos.   
  
-"Bra eso es trabajo de las autoridades de Mortten, no deberíamos llamar la atención de momento" – le dijo Kayli en el oído a su amiga, después volvió a hablar en su tono normal – "Luke, ¿falta mucho para llegar a esa posada que dices? Nos gustaría descansar un poco"  
  
-"¿Ehhh?...ah! no, ya estamos llegando. Seguidme" – Los tres siguieron andando unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a la posada. Una vez dentro, Luke se despidió de Bra y Kayli – "Bueno chicas, yo me marcho ya. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa pedídsela al dueño, es un hombre de fiar y él os podrá poner en contacto conmigo. Buena suerte"  
  
Tras estas palabras el joven se marchó, dejando solas a las dos chicas en la habitación. Se trataba de un cuarto de pequeñas dimensiones, pero lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran dos camas y un armario. Sin más demora Bra se echó sobre una de las camas y cerró los ojos. Kayli tras observar como su amiga tenia intención de dormir se acostó en la cama que quedaba libre, y sin mediar palabra alguna cerró también los ojos.  
  
Aún estaba viva…no sabia como ni porque…pero todavía tenia fuerzas para correr y pedir ayuda. Su maltratado cuerpo se mantenía firme gracias a una última esperanza…todavía se aferraba al sentimiento de recurrir a su otra familia, los únicos que le quedaban…o eso creía ella.   
  
Cada segundo que pasaba parecía una eternidad, cada minuto que transcurría hacía que se preguntara una y otra vez de donde sacaba el valor para continuar…  
  
Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a donde con tanta necesidad quería llegar…a duras penas consiguió mantenerse firme cuando observó aterrorizada que lo que antes era la casa de los Son ahora no era más que un montón de ruinas. Bra vio como su última esperanza se rompía en pedazos, su mente estaba saturada por el dolor y no conseguía pensar con lucidez…así…muerta de espíritu pero viva, caminó pesadamente sobre los escombros. Sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas no impidieron la visión de un cuerpo mutilado entre las ruinas…lentamente se acerco a el, ya no sentía nada…ya había perdido todo lo que quería.   
  
Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo sin vida de la que había sido su mejor amiga, más que amigas eran como primas…con ninguna otra persona había tenido tanta complicidad. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia un pañuelo naranja…Pan siempre lo llevaba consigo…ahora permanecía destrozado junto al cuerpo de la niña. Bra lo cogió y cerró con fuerza su puño…hasta el punto de que su mano empezó a sangrar… ¿cómo volvería a ser la misma después de tanto dolor?...no…nunca lo olvidaría…todos sus seres queridos muertos, ahora nada podía hacer por ellos…excepto vengar su muerte.   
  
Bra despertó sobresaltada, estaba sudando y respiraba aceleradamente…algo que no era nada nuevo para ella, ya estaba acostumbrada a sufrir esas pesadillas sobre el pasado, cuantas veces se habría preguntado como olvidar aquello si no había noche que no se lo recordara.   
  
Sin hacer mucho ruido se levanto de la cama y observó en un reloj que colgaba de la pared que todavía era media noche. En silencio se asomó por una de las pequeñas ventanas que ventilaban la habitación y observó con asombro que las calles estaban ajetreadas a pesar de la hora que era. Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos Bra decidió despertar a Kayli para empezar la búsqueda de Kareth.  
  
-"Ummm….quiero ese pastel….si…es de chocolate…mi favorito…"  
  
-"KAYLI DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" – gritó alterada la saiya al comprobar como su compañera dormía despreocupadamente.   
  
-"AHHHHHH!!!!!.........BRA!!!! ¿Qué pasa?....deberías saber que no es bueno despertar a las personas de esa manera…" – contestó rascándose la cabeza.  
  
-"No podemos perder el tiempo gandula, debemos empezar a buscar a ese chico…si es que existe…"  
  
-"¿Y porque tanta prisa?" – miró con los ojos entrecerrados el reloj y continuó - "Bra…mira que hora es…si tenemos toda la noche por delante para dormir…"  
  
-"Para dormir o para hacer algo de provecho" – reprocho a su amiga – "…las cosas no están como para relajarse mucho, creo que lo mejor es empezar el trabajo YA. He estado pensando y creo que podríamos empezar por la taberna de Mortten Bajo, en ese tipo de lugares siempre suele haber alguien con información valiosa."  
  
-"Si…y muchos borrachos…"  
  
-"¿Te intimidan los hombres con alguna copita de más?" – preguntó de forma irónica.  
  
-"Claro que no! A mi no me intimida nadie…"  
  
-"Así me gusta…entonces en marcha"  
  
Kayli y Bra dejaron silenciosamente la posada y empezaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Como había comprobado Bra minutos antes, bastante gente transitaba las calles a esas horas, aunque el aspecto de la mayoría de los transeúntes no inspiraba demasiada confianza. Tras preguntar a varios ciudadanos por la taberna más próxima, las chicas no tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar el lugar de encuentro más frecuentado por todo aquel que pasaba por esa zona de la ciudad. Sin vacilar ni un poco, ambas entraron en el local. Se sintieron incómodas al comprobar como muchos ojos las miraban de arriba abajo…había miradas de todo tipo, pero la que más se repetía era esa típica mirada de curiosidad ante la novedad. Léntamente se dirigieron hacia el centro del local, analizando minuciosamente todo lo que veían…sobre todo Bra, que no quería que se le escapara ni el más mínimo detalle.   
  
-"Bra, ¿has visto como nos miran todos?...parece como si no hubiesen visto dos chicas en su vida"  
  
-"Seguramente que aquí se conoce todo el mundo, por eso cuando llega alguien de fuera no pasa desapercibido para nadie…creo que deberíamos comportarnos como un cliente más para no llamar aún más la atención."  
  
-"Tienes razón… ¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo en la barra?" – sugirió Kayli alegremente.  
  
-"Si, me parece buena idea"  
  
Una vez en la barra el barman las sirvió rápidamente y decidieron sentarse en una mesa que había libre cercana al escenario que había en el fondo de la taberna. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, observando todo a su alrededor, cuando Kayli se dio cuenta de que un hombre las miraba fijamente…   
  
-"Bra…detrás de ti hay un hombre que no para de mirarnos…y no tiene muy buena pinta que digamos…" – dijo algo nerviosa.  
  
-"….¿ehh?...a ver…" – Bra se giró de forma descarada para comprobar de quien eran los ojos que le atravesaban la espalda.  
  
-"Noooooooo, no hagas eso!!!.....disimula un poco…que se va a dar cuenta!!"  
  
-"¿Y que? Yo no le tengo ningún miedo, ¿tú si?"  
  
-"…………pues….ays…viene hacia nosotras!! ¿ves? Te lo dije!!!" – Kayli se iba alterando por momentos.  
  
El desconocido, alto y robusto de ojos penetrantes se situó junto a la mesa donde se encontraban Bra y Kayli y tras mirarlas fijamente se sentó junto a ellas.   
  
-"Nadie te ha dado permiso para sentarte ahí" – dijo Bra secamente y mirando duramente al desconocido.   
  
-"…y a ti no te ha dado nadie permiso para hablar" – contestó mostrando la frialdad de su voz.  
  
-"No necesito el permiso de nadie…además…yo si fuera tú, por tu bien, tendría un poco de educación al hablar con dos señoritas como nosotras."  
  
-"Bra…..este señor puede sentarse donde quiera…" – susurró Kayli a su amiga notablemente nerviosa.   
  
-"No quería ofenderos en ningún momento, simplemente quería ofrecer mi ayuda a dos forasteras tan guapas como vosotras…"  
  
-"¿Ah si? ¿y ha cambio de que si se puede saber?...no creo que la gente ofrezca su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio…" – continuó Bra sin cambiar su tono de voz.  
  
-"Bueno, eso depende de la ayuda que necesitéis. Podéis llamarme Unbin, tengo muchos contactos en este planeta y seguro que os puedo ayudar a encontrar lo que andáis buscando."   
  
-"Buscamos a un chico llamado Kareth." – dijo de improvisto Kayli ante la sorpresa de Bra.  
  
-"Kayli calla!"  
  
-"jejeje tranquila…que la chica no ha hecho nada malo. Además, si sólo buscáis información os la puedo dar sin que vosotras me deis nada a cambio…no soy tan mala persona como aparento."  
  
-"Yo ya no me fió de nadie…di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate." – gruñó Bra mirando fríamente a Unbin.  
  
-"Esta bien…os diré que ese tal Kareth es muy conocido aquí, aunque debo advertiros de que no es muy social…Es algo raro, aunque en esta zona del planeta casi todo el mundo lo es…no hay de que extrañarse."  
  
-"¿Dónde lo podemos encontrar? ¿y como podremos reconocerle?" – preguntó Kayli ansiosa de saber más.  
  
-"Bueno…se comenta que suele bajar a los suburbios a entrenar…pero vive en una casa no muy agraciada junto a la armería de Mortten Bajo. Sobre su aspecto, sólo sé que es un joven alto y de ojos verdes."  
  
-"¿Como sabemos que lo que dices es verdad?" – preguntó Bra firme aún en su desconfianza.  
  
-"Bueno, eso no lo podréis saber hasta que no lo comprobéis vosotras mismas, os deseo suerte en vuestra búsqueda." – diciendo esto Unbin se levantó y se perdió entre la gente que abarrotaba el local a esas horas.  
  
-"No me fió de ese tipo ni un pelo…no tiene sentido que nos ayude así sin más." – comentó con rostro serio a Kayli.  
  
-"Tienes razón Bra, pero no tenemos nada más…y no perdemos nada en buscar donde él nos ha dicho. Si no nos arriesgamos no acabaremos con esto nunca…" – Bra estuvo en silencio unos minutos meditando, cuando sin pensarlo más se puso en pie.  
  
-"Kayli…como tu dices habrá que arriesgarse. Empecemos buscando donde ese tío nos ha dicho."  
  
- "Muy bien Bra!!, así me gusta!! Jajaja con determinación! Vamos a ello!!" – con estas últimas palabras las dos jóvenes salieron de la taberna en búsqueda de Kareth. Ya tenían un sitio por donde empezar…y sin pensarlo mucho más se pusieron manos a la obra.  
  
19-04-04  
  
Patybra: Bueno, antes que nada, pedir perdón por el retraso que he tenido en actualizar esta historia. La razón ha sido que he estado ocupada con los exámenes y no tenía tiempo para escribir, y después…cuando ya tuve algo de tiempo libre…se me fue toda la inspiración (cosa que nos suele pasar mucho a los que escribimos fics…o lo intentamos ^^U). No me salía como continuar la historia, pero por otra parte sentía que alomejor había alguien que quería leer un capitulo más y eso me agobiaba y me ha dado fuerzas para esforzarme un poco.  
  
Según mi opinión el capitulo no ha quedado lo bien que a mi me hubiera gustado…sobretodo la última parte, que la he escrito medio dormida…es penoso xDDDD Pero bueno…espero que después de todo no este tan mal.   
  
Para terminar quería comentar algo sobre la descripción que hago de Mortten. Tengo que decir que yo no me he inventado las características del planeta, sino que me he basado en el planeta Taris (si no me equivoco) que sale en el juego "Star wars: caballeros de la antigua republica" (hace tiempo que no juego, espero no equivocarme en el nombre) …jejeje…quería decirlo para que nadie me llame plagiadora xDD  
  
Eso era todo, espero que os guste. Nos vemos! 


	5. Los suburbios

5- LOS SUBURBIOS

Las calles de Mortten Bajo seguían con el mismo aspecto que momentos atrás, poca gente era la que se atrevía a andar por las calles a esas horas de la noche, algo muy comprensible debido al fuerte nivel de delincuencia que había alcanzado esa parte del planeta.

Bra y Kayli habían abandonado la taberna sin perder el tiempo y tras preguntar a un transeúnte donde se encontraba la armería emprendieron camino hacia allá. Bra seguía sin fiarse de las palabras de ese tipo llamado Unbin, pero ahora al menos tenían algo por donde empezar a buscar y si la información que habían conseguido era cierta, llegarían al lugar donde habitaba Kareth. Durante el camino reinó un gran silencio, ninguna de las dos chicas dijo palabra alguna, cada una iba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos...así continuaron hasta que vieron un cartel donde ponía claramente "Armería". Al llegar a la altura de lo que supusieron era la casa de la persona que buscaban las dos se detuvieron automáticamente, silenciosamente observaron el supuesto "hogar" de Kareth y no parecía encontrarse en muy buenas condiciones.

"¿Seguro que es aquí? No parece un lugar muy acogedor para vivir...vamos, al menos no es el tipo de casa que a mi me gustaría tener" – dijo Kayli rompiendo el silencio.

"No puede ser en otro sitio, esta es la única casa que hay al lado de la armería." – dijo Bra observando todo a su alrededor. La armería se encontraba en una esquina y esa era la única vivienda que se apreciaba en el lugar. – "Eso suponiendo que ese grandullón de la taberna no nos halla mentido...y sobre el aspecto de la casa, a mi me parece de lo más normal suponiendo que en ella vive alguien que quiere pasar desapercibido lo más posible."

"Oye, ¿crees que nos recibirá bien?...no sé...somos dos extrañas que se presentan en su casa en plena madrugada..." – añadió la otra joven con su ya típico tono de nerviosismo.

"Eso sólo lo sabremos cuando demos con el" – sin decir nada más Bra llamó repetidas veces a la puerta. Esperando una respuesta que no llegaba volvió a golpear la puerta esta vez con más fuerza.

"Ays Bra...seguramente este dormido, esperemos que no sea de los que tienen un mal despertar porque por lo que se dice es muy fuerte"

"Que raro, por muy dormido que este debería haberse despertado con tanto golpe. Creo que vamos a entrar a ver que hay al otro lado de la puerta."

"¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿acaso estas loca?...eso es allanamiento de morada...si nos pillará entrando en su casa sin permiso no viviremos para contarlo." – protestó la joven muy alterada mientras zarandeaba a Bra del brazo.

"¡Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte!, tu misma has visto que en esta zona de la ciudad nadie cumple la ley, así que deja de decir tonterías sobre allanamientos de morada y demás gilipolleces. Si ese chico esta dentro ya veremos como reacciona, pero no te preocupes porque yo te aseguro que SI viviremos para contarlo" – recalcó Bra muy decidida.

Así quedó zanjada la conversación entre ambas, Kayli ni se atrevió a llevarle la contraría a Bra sabiendo ya el carácter que se gastaba su compañera. Sin esperar más, la saiyan empezó a forzar la puerta de la casa y para su sorpresa pudo abrirla fácilmente. Sigilosamente, como si de un par de gatas se tratara, se introdujeron en la vivienda sin ser vista por nadie. La perplejidad les llegó cuando vieron el tipo de casa en el que se encontraban. Constaba sólo de una habitación de tamaño medio en la cual había una pequeña cocina incorporada, el baño se encontraba tras una puerta de metal y era de muy pequeñas dimensiones. Pero lo que más les llamo la atención a las chicas era que en el cuarto no había prácticamente nada, sólo una cama y una especie de armario acompañado de varios estantes. La sensación que transmitía era de una total frialdad, si por fuera la casa tenía mala fachada por dentro era aún peor. Por más que buscaron no vieron a nadie dentro de ella, Kayli sintió una especie de alivio ya que no esperaba nada bueno de alguien que viviera en tales condiciones, por su parte Bra quedo decepcionada de no encontrar a Kareth allí.

"Aquí no hay nadie Bra, y por su aspecto no creo que este habitada y si lo esta, no creo que sea por alguien a quien nos gustaría conocer...será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes."

"Espera un momento, yo creo que si vive alguien aquí...de todas formas no pienso perder el tiempo esperando a que vuelva aquí sentada, sea Kareth o no."

"¿Y que haremos entonces?... ¿iremos a la posada a echar una cabezadita? – preguntó con la intención de convencer a su amiga.

"No Kayli, ya te he dicho que no pienso perder el tiempo. No sabemos si Kareth vive aquí o no, pero en el caso de que sí sea él quien ocupa esta pocilga es evidente de que ahora no se encuentra en casa. Ese tipo de la posada nos dijo que solía ir mucho a los suburbios a entrenar, si no esta aquí no se me ocurre otro sitio a donde ir a buscarlo."

"Que terca eres, no dejas ni un solo momento de descanso. Eso de los suburbios me da muy mala espina, si Mortten Bajo ya no es muy recomendable de visitar no te quiero decir los suburbios..."

Con esto quedo finalizada la conversación, a estas alturas Kayli ya sabía que cuando a Bra se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Había optado en no llevarle mucho la contraría a su amiga para poder gozar de una convivencia pacífica entre ambas, eso sí, nunca se abstendría en dar su opinión ya que sus ideales estaban por encima de todo. Ya había vivido bastante tiempo junto a la saiyan como para darse cuenta del fuerte carácter que tenía y poco a poco había conseguido ganarse su confianza, ya sabía como actuar para que las dos se llevasen lo mejor posible. Por otra parte era consciente del infierno por el que Bra había pasado desde muy pequeña, y comprendía que todo aquello hubiera forjado en ella una forma de ser tan fuerte...a la vista de los demás parecía que nadie pudiera destrozar esa confianza en si misma, pero Kayli tenía la impresión de que no era tan real aquel ímpetu, si no más bien un muro que se había construido con los años para evitar sufrir más daño.

Las jóvenes iban caminando por las calles de Mortten Bajo en busca de un ascensor para poder bajar a los suburbios. Caminaban silenciosamente, Kayli se preguntaba que pensaría su compañera y decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta que Bra no esperaba recibir...

"Oye Bra... ¿Cómo era tu familia? Háblame de tus padres. – Bra primero la miró sorprendida, el recordar a sus seres queridos le causaba dolor...no podía evitar que las imágenes de su perdida vinieran a su mente, pero sorprendentemente segundos después su semblante se volvió tranquilo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Sabes una cosa Kayli?, mi familia era de todo menos normal jajaja" – La otra joven no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Bra estaba riéndose...sonreía... - "Hace tanto tiempo que no hablo con nadie y menos de este tema...que me siento algo extraña...

"Bueno...si es incomodo para ti lo comprenderé perfectamente"

"No te preocupes, creo que me vendrá muy bien tener esta conversación. Mi madre se llamaba Bulma, era una mujer muy inteligente y guapa...físicamente yo soy igualita a ella, eso me decía siempre todo el mundo...era científica ¿sabes? No puedes imaginarte la de cosas que hizo durante toda su vida..." – La joven de cabellos azules hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando – "Mi madre era humana...de la Tierra..."

"Bueno pero eso ya lo sé, tú también eres humana...vienes de ese planeta. Ya me lo dijiste." –

"No me interrumpas o no te contaré mi historia... ¿puedo seguir?"

"Esto...si claro..." – contestó Kayli con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"Pues como te decía mi madre es humana pero mi padre no...él es un saiyan, del planeta Vegeta...el cual ya no existe."

"¡Espera un momento! ¿Me estas diciendo que eres un híbrido de dos razas distintas de seres?" – Bra asintió con la cabeza. – "Vaya...ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿Sabes? Yo he oído hablar de esa raza a la que pertenece tu padre...bueno y en parte tú también. Y para serte sincera nunca escuché cosas buenas, se dice que eran un pueblo de guerreros que conquistaban planetas para luego venderlos al mejor postor...eran seres muy fuertes, ahora ya sé de donde sacas tanta fuerza amiga jejeje. Pero dime una cosa, ¿Ese planeta no fue destruido hace años?"

"Vaya veo que estas al tanto de todo. Así es, y la raza quedo extinguida. Al final sólo quedaron vivos mi padre y mi tío Gokuh...bueno, y después ya llegamos los mestizos como yo...pero eso no viene al caso, me estoy desviando del tema."

"Oye cuéntame más sobre tu padre...seguro que es interesante."

"Puffff la historia de mi padre es muy larga Kayli...pero te puedo hacer un breve resumen. Mi padre se llamaba Vegeta y era el príncipe de los saiyans" – esto último Bra lo dijo con un gran orgullo – "En un principio el llegó a la Tierra con la intención de destruirla pero por muchas cosas que pasaron acabó quedándose a vivir allí, empezó una relación con mi madre y primero nació mi hermano Trunks, y años después yo. Era un hombre muy fuerte y muy orgulloso, tenía un carácter muy duro...que yo he heredado en buena parte...no sé si para bien o para mal. Menos mal que con el paso se los años se le ablandó un poco jajaja" – Finalizó divertida al recordar la mala leche de Vegeta.

"¡Vaya que historia más interesante! ¡Cuéntame más cosas!" – exclamó Kayli emocionada.

"Ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar...mira, allí esta el ascensor"

La conversación se dio por finalizada y las jóvenes se introdujeron en el metálico ascensor. Una vez dentro notaron como descendía el aparato, hacía bastante ruido ya que estaba un poco oxidado debido al paso de los años. Dejaba ver claramente que poca gente lo usaba, pero no era de extrañar ya que allá abajo no podía haber nada bueno. El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente avisando de que ya se encontraban en los suburbios de aquel extraño planeta. La puerta se abrió emitiendo un fuerte chirrido y lo primero que se encontraron fue un par de guardias que franqueaban la entrada. Ambas chicas los miraron extrañadas ya que no entendían que podían hacer allí.

"¿Jovencitas se puede saber que vienen a hacer a los suburbios?" – preguntó uno de los guardias de aspecto rudo y voz aspera.

"Esto...nos han dicho que un amigo esta aquí...y bajamos para buscarlo, estamos preocupadas por que no vuelve a casa..." – contestó Bra dudosa al no saber como actuar en ese momento.

"¿Estáis seguras? Este es un lugar peligroso, sobretodo para dos chicas tan jóvenes como vosotras." – añadió el otro guardia que tenía un aspecto menos agresivo que su compañero.

"Si, sabemos lo que hacemos. ¿Podemos pasar? No esperábamos encontrar problemas para bajar a los suburbios..." – dijo Kayli fingiendo una cara de inocencia.

"Claro que sí. Nosotros sólo estamos aquí para controlar que ningún preso intente escapar y para avisar del peligro a todo aquel que se atreve a hacer turismo en esta zona. El problema no es entrar aquí chicas sino poder salir..." – los guardias se echaron a un lado e hicieron amago como invitando a las chicas para que entraran.

Las dos se quedaron bastante sorprendidas por el comportamiento de los guardias, pero tampoco hicieron mucho caso de las advertencias, aquel sitio no podía ser tan terrible...no había planetas ni ciudades que tuvieran guetos y suburbios, en definitiva no era algo raro.

Poco a poco se fueron adentrando en lo que era la zona más baja de la ciudad, las dos miraban curiosas cada detalle a su alrededor intentando descubrir cualquier secreto o cualquier amenaza para que así nada las cogiera desprevenidas. Bra alzó la vista al cielo, por llamarlo de alguna forma, ya que lo único que se veía era el esqueleto que constituía la inmensa ciudad de Mortten. Todo allá arriba se veía oscuro...era como si los suburbios fueran un lugar apartado del resto de la civilización. Por su lado Kayli miraba con resignación a su alrededor, ya que sólo veía basura, escombros, chabolas y más desechos...era un lugar realmente lúgubre y penoso, la contaminación estaba presente en el ambiente...se notaba en el mismo aire que respiraban. Las caras de la gente que se cruzaban por su camino mostraban expresiones de lo más diversas, había caras de tristeza, caras de dolor, otras de odio, y por muy sorprendente que pareciera se podía ver algunas de felicidad, en este caso la de niños que habían nacido en los suburbios y no conocían nada más. Así, mientras observaban a la gente fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que una chiquilla las observaba. Tendría unos diez años, era de complexión delgada y cabello y ojos muy oscuros. Su mirada era muy profunda y denotaba una gran curiosidad, fue entonces cuando para sorpresa de Bra y Kayli la niña se acercó aún más a ellas y las habló.

"Hola...me llamo Yanet. Nunca antes os había visto por aquí y vuestro aspecto me ha hecho pensar que no sois de este planeta." – dijo mostrando un tono de voz muy dulce.

"Vaya eres una niña muy observadora." - contestó Kayli mientras acariciaba el pelo de la niña. – "Yo me llamo Kayli y ella es Bra."

"Encantada" – Yanet dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. – "Es raro ver a gente de fuera por aquí, normalmente nadie de Mortten quiere acercarse a este lugar...he oído decir que nos consideran escoria."

"Ya hemos comprobado personalmente que la gente de este planeta no es muy amable. Pareces una niña muy risueña...me sorprende que seas feliz viviendo en este lugar..." – Bra se dirigió a la pequeña con un tono de voz bastante calmado.

"Supongo que para alguien que ha visto la luz del sol es difícil comprenderlo, mi sueño es poder contemplarlo algún día con mis propios ojos...estas luces de neón son muy tristes y vacías. Yo nací aquí y por eso estoy adaptada a este lugar. Mi padre fue asesinado y culparon a mi madre de ser ella quien le mató, yo sé que no fue mama...pero en este planeta la justicia se puede comprar muy fácilmente. Por eso condenaron a mi madre a vivir aquí cuando ya estaba embarazada de mi, es una proscrita. Y yo comparto su mismo destino..."

"Por tu forma de hablar pareces muy madura para ser una niña..." – Kayli mostró en su voz compasión por Yanet.

"En condiciones duras se madura pronto" – añadió secamente Bra, quizá sintiéndose identificada en ese aspecto con Yanet, ya que ella también se había visto obligada a madurar prematuramente.

"Si no es indiscreción, ¿Qué haís venido a hacer aquí?" – preguntó la niña inocentemente. – "Si buscáis algo alomejor os puedo ayudar, conozco los suburbios como la palma de mi mano."

"Pues buscamos a un chico llamado Kareth, nos han dicho que suele bajar a entrenar a este sitio."

"¿¿Sois amigas de Kareth??" – preguntó Yanet sorprendida.

"No exactamente...pero necesitamos hablar con él. ¿Le conoces?"

"Claro que sí. Todos los que vivimos en los suburbios le conocemos, es un chico muy amable con nosotros. Viene casi todos los días y cuando puede nos trae comida y cosas de las que carecemos aquí. Suele entrenar en lo que llamamos "la zona vedada", es muy fuerte ya que para entrar allí hay que tener mucho valor y saber defenderse."

"¿Qué es "la zona vedada"? ¿Dónde esta exactamente?" – preguntó Bra mientras cogía de los hombros a Yanet.

"Esta en la zona este de los suburbios, es un espacio vallado ya que allí dentro se congregan muchos monstruos...realmente no sé como han llegado allí, pero siempre han estado en ese lugar...dicen que el gobierno los usa para sus propósitos más oscuros. Kareth lucha contra ellos y ya ha eliminado a muchos...si queréis os puedo guiar hasta la entrada."

"¡Nos harias un gran favor!" – exclamó Bra con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Así fue como Yanet guió a Bra y a Kayli a través de los suburbios, anduvieron unas 2 horas cuando pudieron divisar una gran verja metálica electrificada.

"Allí es" – señaló la niña. – "Pero deberéis esperar fuera a Kareth ya que es imposible entrar dentro, el gobierno se ha encargado de que esa verja impida el paso a los civiles. ¡Kareth puede colarse porque tiene la suerte de saber volar! – finalizó Yanet emocionada.

"Jejeje entonces ese no será problema chiquilla, no tendremos porque esperarle...iremos a buscarle ahora mismo." – diciendo esto Bra alzó el vuelo dejando a una Yanet muy sorprendida. Kayli por su parte hizo lo mismo pero antes de ir detrás de su amiga se giro hacia la niña.

"A nosotras no nos gusta esperar...bueno, mejor dicho, a BRA no le gusta esperar" – se quedo unos minutos observando a Yanet y añadió. – "Estoy segura de que algún día veras la luz del sol con tus propios ojos." – dicho esto le regalo una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo a la niña siguió la estela de Bra.

Yanet estaba perpleja de ver que las dos jóvenes sabían volar, pensaba que sólo Kareth era capaz de hacerlo. Mientras, la frase que le había dicho Kayli se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza..."_algún día veré el sol"_...junto a este pensamiento sus labios dejaron ver una cálida sonrisa...

Por otro lado Bra ya sobrevolaba "la zona vedada" y Kayli, gracias a su rapidez, no tardó en alcanzarla. Las dos iban muy atentas observando el espacio que se expandía bajo ellas, y como ya había dicho Yanet vieron que ese lugar estaba plagado de extraños monstruos. La suerte era que los monstruos parecían no saber volar y no poseer ningún tipo de inteligencia, así que no tendrían que pelear contra ninguno de ellos. Bra notó una enorme energía y dirigió su rumbo en esa dirección, su corazón se aceleraba...sentía que pronto obtendría más claves para poder llegar a su destino final...sin pensárselo aumento la velocidad de su vuelo haciendo Kayli lo mismo, ya que sabía lo que su amiga había sentido.

Cuando se estaban acercando al lugar de donde provenía la energía vieron una gran explosión de ki...Bra tuvo un sobresalto, ese tipo de energía le resultaba muy familiar... ¿pero por qué?...ella no conocía a Kareth...

Pasados unos minutos llegaron al lugar de la explosión, había una gran nube de polvo que empezaba a disiparse. Lo primero que vieron fue una docena de cuerpos muertos...eran como todas aquellas bestias que habían visto durante el camino. Entre el humo pudieron divisar una silueta masculina que emanaba un aura amarilla...sin duda era él, por fin habían dado con Kareth. Tras unos segundos de espera el polvo había desaparecido totalmente y pudieron ver claramente al joven.

"¡Mira Bra! Sin lugar a dudas es Kareth, por fin le hemos encontrado" – dijo alegremente Kayli a su amiga. Al no obtener respuesta se giró hacía Bra y observó que estaba petrificada...algo en Kareth la había sorprendido mucho. - ¿Bra...te ocurre algo?"

"No...no puede ser..."

* * *

21/09/04 – Por fin. Pensaba que nunca terminaría el nuevo capítulo. Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar y por eso pido perdón. Pero a veces no hay ni tiempo ni inspiración para escribir nada.

Me he obligado a mi misma a acabar lo antes posible, porque si alguien lee este fic no quiero dejarle sin más capítulos...No sé si habrá sido un buen resultado, ya me diréis que os parece. Yo personalmente creo que debo mejorar mucho, ya que no tengo claro como seguirá la historia y necesito leerme los capítulos anteriores para no cometer muchos errores. En fin, espero no desilusionar a los que siguen la historia. Mientras haya gente que lea mis fics seguiré escribiendo...o al menos lo intentaré. Cuídense todos y gracias!


	6. El pasado de Kareth

**6- EL PASADO DE KARETH**

Kayli y Bra flotaban en el cielo observando fijamente a Kareth, sobretodo la semisaiyan, que no podía ocultar su asombro ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Kareth se encontraba rodeado de un aura dorada y su pelo era rubio y puntiagudo, sus ojos eran afilados y azules...no había lugar a dudas, su aspecto era el de un saiyan pensó Bra. Además había un gran detalle que mostraba a la chica que no se equivocaba y era la cola que el joven hacía ondear enérgicamente.

Segundos después el chico cambió de estado, su pelo se volvió oscuro aunque tenía unos ligeros reflejos azules, ya no se mantenía erguido sino que el cabello caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos antes azules se volvieron verdes y algo más grandes. Su aura dorada desapareció...Las chicas continuaban observándolo, vestía unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta de tirantes roja. Kayli se ruborizó al comprobar lo atractivo y misterioso que era el joven...

"¿Has visto eso Bra?, se ha transformado..." – dijo denotando asombro en su voz.

"Si. Es un super saiyan..."

"¿¿¿Qué??? No puede ser Bra... ¿me estas diciendo que es de la misma raza que tú?, dijiste que no habían más supervivientes y tampoco me comentaste nada de transformaciones..."

"Ni me imaginaba que pudieran haber más saiyans vivos, y sobre las transformaciones...simplemente no creí que fuera necesario que lo supieras, no tiene mucha relevancia." – contestó Bra seriamente sin apartar la mirada de Kareth.

"Y... ¿tú también puedes transformarte Bra? – preguntó Kayli curiosa esperando no molestar a su compañera.

"Yo no. Es un tema que no me gusta nada, la raza de los saiyans es machista por naturaleza. Aunque tengo más poder que muchos no sufro transformación alguna simplemente por ser mujer. Mi padre me lo contó cuando era niña, sólo los hombres pueden transformarse...pero eso no quita que siendo mujer pueda alcanzar el mismo poder que un super saiyan o superarlo, la única diferencia es que no me transformo por mucho que aumente mi fuerza. Eso sí, algo que compartimos todos es el aura dorada..."

"Pues vaya...en fin, ¿te has fijado? Kareth es muy atractivo...esta como para hacerle unos cuantos favores jijiji" – Kayli rió de forma picara pero al ver la mirada acuchillante de Bra se puso seria, realmente no era el momento para ese tipo de comentarios.

Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio observando más al joven.

Por otro lado Kareth se había percatado de la presencia de las chicas desde el principio, pero se limitó a tantear el poder que tenían y si podían ser peligrosas para él. No notaba maldad en el ki de ninguna de las dos, pero sin saber porque había algo en la fuerza vital de Bra que le era muy familiar...tenía algo que le atraía fuertemente, y como es natural quería saber a que se debía y quienes eran aquellas dos desconocidas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con una velocidad pasmosa Kareth desapareció y volvió a aparecer justo delante de Kayli y de Bra. Este acto pilló por sorpresa a las dos chicas y se pusieron en posición de combate por acto reflejo. El joven las miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y sin intención alguna de pelear, ellas comprendieron que no iban a luchar y relajaron sus músculos.

"¿Quiénes sois y que estáis haciendo aquí?" – Kareth habló por fin con un tono de voz tranquilo pero a la vez duro. Bra y Kayli se quedaron mudas por unos segundos mientras observaban más de cerca al otro saiyan, Bra fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había creado ante la pregunta del joven.

"Hemos venido a buscarte...Kareth..." – contestó ante la sorpresa del chico. – "porque ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre? Decidme quienes sois y que buscáis si no queréis tener problemas."

"Eres muy conocido en este planeta pero no por eso sabemos tu nombre" – entró por primera vez Kayli en la conversación. – "He oído mucho hablar de ti, eres muy conocido en multitud de estrellas y la razón de que estemos aquí es que necesitamos tu ayuda"

"Mi ayuda... ¿para que? ¿por qué debería ayudar a un par de desconocidas?"

"Sadow..." – dijo Bra con un tono de voz bastante inquietante. La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de Kareth, un solo nombre había parecido zanjar aquella conversación por el momento. El chico estuvo bastante rato en silencio, meditando sobre lo que estaba pasando, tras la larga pausa volvió a hablar.

"Vayamos a mi casa, no quiero hablar aquí de ese tema..." – diciendo esto Kareth emprendió el vuelo hacía la salida haciendo un gesto para que las dos chicas le siguieran.

Los tres volaban rápidamente por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar a la parte habitada de los suburbios, una vez allí descendieron a tierra firme y se dirigieron hacia uno de los ascensores. Kayli estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos, era evidente que algo le rondaba en la cabeza. Sin pensarlo más se detuvo y habló dirigiéndose a Bra y a Kareth.

"Un momento por favor..." – habló con gesto serio y cabizbaja – "Me gustaría despedirme de aquella niña, Yanet, la que nos ayudo antes..."

"¿Hais estado con ella? Es un encanto de pequeña, nunca pierde la sonrisa a pesar de vivir en este montón de escombros y basura." – Bra se sorprendió al escuchar hablar de una forma tan cálida a Kareth, se esperaba a alguien mucho más frío y calculador. Tras mirarle unos momentos la saiyan se dirigió a su amiga.

"Kayli, ¿por eso has estado tan callada y con mala cara?, podías haberlo dicho antes... ¿o es que te ronda algo más por la cabeza?"

"Bueno, me da mucha pena que una niña inocente tenga que vivir aquí el resto de su vida...fijaros en este sitio, da asco verlo y hasta huele fatal, sería una pena que enfermará siendo tan joven." – titubeo por unos momentos pero se puso firme y continuó. – "Había pensado en llevarla con nosotros y sacarla de esta mala vida..."

"Mira Kayli nuestro viaje no es precisamente la mejor opción para que una débil niña venga con nosotras, creo que tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir aquí que si nos acompañará." – sentenció Bra duramente. Al ver la cara de la joven de piel azulada pensó que quizá se había pasado. – "Oye es mejor así...hazme el favor de no implicarte psicológicamente. Esta es su vida por muy dura que sea." – De improvisto Kareth se metió en la conversación de las dos chicas.

"Escuchad, aún no sé nada de vosotras así que tengo prisa por aclarar muchas cosas. Y tú no te preocupes por Yanet, la conozco muy bien y sé que no dejaría sola a su madre."

"Kareth tiene razón." – se escuchó una voz infantil tras ellos, era Yanet que había visto a los jóvenes y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación. – "Kayli me alegra mucho tus intenciones pero yo quiero quedarme aquí cuidando de mi madre, ella enfermó hace ya unos años."

"Pero...yo te dije...y quiero que así sea, que veas la luz del sol" – dijo Kayli ligeramente emocionada. – "Nosotros podríamos darte la oportunidad de escapar de aquí..." – Yanet sonrió ante sus palabras.

"Agradezco mucho la ayuda que me ofreces pero yo soy libre de irme cuando quiera. Si sigo aquí es porque no soy capaz de dejar sola a mi madre enferma...el día que ella me falte, ya tendré la oportunidad de ver el sol." – Yanet dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su cara y finalmente se despidió de los tres jóvenes. – "Os deseo lo mejor en vuestro viaje porque sé que lo merecéis...al igual que sé que en un futuro nos volveremos a encontrar, eso sí, con el sol como testigo."

Con estas últimas palabras la niña se alejó. Kayli la miraba emocionada, sin saber porque esa niña le había llegado tanto al corazón. Kareth mostraba una mueca de orgullo al comprobar el buen comportamiento que demostraba esa niña a la que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo. Y Bra miraba a Yanet alejarse sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro, pero por dentro sentía emoción ya que en parte se sentía identificada con la ese sentimiento de seguir hacía delante contra cualquier adversidad.

Cuando la silueta de Yanet se perdió en el horizonte los tres continuaron su camino hasta llegar al ascensor por el que antes habían descendido Bra y Kayli. Los guardianes se echaron a un lado sin mediar palabra alguna, la visión de Kareth parecía imponerles mucho respeto y sin ningún problema el trío de jóvenes pudo llegar hasta Mortten Bajo.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a la casa de Kareth, al saiyan le pareció extraño el que las dos chicas supieran el camino para llegar hasta su morada pero no le presto mucha atención.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando ya estuvieron dentro se acomodaron como pudieron ya que la casa carecía de cualquier comodidad. Había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y todos querían saber los motivos de cada uno de el porque ahora se encontraban bajo el mismo techo, al parecer para hablar de un objetivo en común.

"¿Y bien? Parece que las dos me conocéis pero yo no sé nada de vosotras, tan sólo vuestros nombres y no precisamente porque os halláis presentado como es debido...tuve que suponerlo yo sólo. Ahora podíais hacerme el favor de explicármelo todo." – Kareth dijo mirando seriamente a las dos amigas.

"¿Kayli puedes esperar un rato fuera?, me gustaría hablar a solas con él."

"¿Pero porqué? ...¡las dos estamos en el mismo barco! Yo también tengo derecho a estar presente en la conversación..." - dijo suplicante a su amiga, pero en los ojos de Bra vio que no había nada más que hablar. Comprendió que era lo que quería su amiga, hablar en intimidad con la única persona que había pasado por lo misma que ella...y con la que sorprendentemente tenía tantas cosas en común. – "Esta bien...pero luego quiero saberlo todo. No os permitiré el lujo de dejarme fuera de esta historia." – diciendo esto Kayli salio de la casa apoyando su cuerpo con resignación en una de las frías paredes. – "_¿Y mientras que demonios hago yo?"_ – pensó mientras bostezaba y su cara empezaba a mostrar síntomas de aburrimiento.

Kayli ya no se encontraba en la casa, sólo estaban Bra y Kareth que se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como si quisieran adivinar los pensamientos del otro. Sus expresiones eran serias, como la de dos luchadores antes de empezar un combate, empezaba a notarse un hilo de tensión en el ambiente que fue roto por la voz de Kareth.

"Ahora que estamos los dos solos como tú querías puedes empezar a explicarme quienes sois y que queréis de mi."

"La verdad es que no quiero andarme con rodeos así que iré al grano." – habló Bra mostrando un tono de orgullo en su voz y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del saiyan. – "Hace nueve años Sadow llegó a mi planeta y lo devastó, perdí todo...mi familia, mis amigos...nada quedaba con vida sobre la faz de la Tierra, salvo yo que logre sobrevivir. Tras pasar muchos años sola alimentándome del odio decidí salir en busca de ese monstruo y fue así como conocí a Kayli, ella fue quien me habló de ti...me dijo las historias que se contaban sobre como sobreviviste a Sadow y que sigues enfrentándote a él para algún día poder vengar a los tuyos. Como los dos tenemos un objetivo en común pensé que uniendo fuerzas podríamos acabar con él." – Bra detuvo su charla unos instantes dejando salir una risa de su boca. – "Bueno para serte sincera sólo quería que me dijeras como podía dar con él y así eliminarlo con mis propias manos, en ningún momento pensé en aliarme contigo...pero después de verte creo que no sería una mala idea."

"Jejeje ¿Y porqué debería ayudarte? ¿sólo porque tenemos el mismo objetivo?" – respondió irónicamente. – "Además, dices que eres de la Tierra, tengo entendido que los terrícolas no eran buenos guerreros...y aunque noto una gran fuerza dentro de ti...aún no logró comprender como sobreviviste siendo tan sólo una niña, aunque la verdad tampoco me importa."

Aquellas palabras golpearon con fuerza en la mente de Bra, se quedó callada sin decir nada...no pudo evitar que los recuerdos vinieran a su mente... ¿Qué como sobrevivió? ...realmente no tuvo mucho merito...fue un milagro, tan sólo un golpe de suerte de esos que tan pocas veces brinda el destino...

_Allí se encontraba, estaba rodeada de cadáveres...mirará por donde mirará...nunca en la vida se imaginó que habría estado en esa situación, sola, sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda...sin nadie que le ofreciera una mano para poder salir del abismo de agonía en el que se encontraba perdida...había momentos en los que pensaba que quizás ella también estaba muerta, sólo que aún no se había dado cuenta...pero luego el dolor le devolvía a la realidad, los muertos no sufren como ella lo estaba haciendo...aquello desgraciadamente era real. ¿Por qué no moría ella también? No quería...no podía vivir en un mundo así..._

_Sus pensamientos se cortaron debido a una fuerte explosión, la niña se giró temerosa de que podía encontrar tras ella, al principio sólo vio fuego y un humo espeso...pero segundos después le vio, allí estaba él...Sadow..._

_Bra estaba paralizada a causa del pánico, ¿Había llegado ya su momento de morir?...miles de pensamientos se cruzaban por su cabeza...es lo que quería...morir y terminar con tanto sufrimiento, pero ahora la duda corroía su mente, ¿realmente era lo que deseaba? ¿O debía luchar por salvar su vida con todas sus fuerzas?_

_El monstruo fijo su mirada en la pequeña, cosa que hizo que cualquier pensamiento desapareciera de la mente de Bra, la niña se puso en posición de defensa esperando lo peor...pero fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo inesperado..._

"_¡¡¡BRA CORRE!!! ¡¡¡HUYE DE AQUÍ!!!" – aquella voz...era Oob, el discípulo de Gokuh, aquel chico que era la reencarnación de aquel monstruo que llegó a destruir la Tierra. _

_Bra no pensó en nada más, sólo pudo obedecer aquellas ó lo más rápido que ó hasta el punto de que ya no sentía sus ó ocultando su fuerza vital para no ser descubierta nunca...así hasta que llegó a unas ruinas subterráneas en las que se ocultó por mucho tiempo, tanto que incluso perdió la noción de cuantos días o incluso semanas había podido permanecer allí oculta. Ya no supo nada más de Oob, sólo puedo sentir como su ki se apagaba...al igual que lo habían hecho los del resto de la gente._

_Ella no se movió de su escondite hasta que Sadow cansado ya del planeta se fue en busca de más victimas a otras estrellas...así fue como salvó la vida, gracias a aquel joven...gracias a Oob." _

"Oye te estoy hablando... ¡quieres dejar de ignorarme o entonces si que no habrá nada de que hablar!" – Kareth casi gritó intentando que Bra bajará de las nubes.

"¿¿Ehh?? ¿Qué?...perdona...recordé algo y se me fue el santo al cielo..." – contestó mostrando intranquilidad. Cualquier recuerdo sobre aquel pasado la desestabilizaba y hacía que volviera por unos momentos al pasado.

"Te decía que necesito saber más, quiero más razones por las que deba ayudarte...para mi no eres más que una desconocida." – dijo el chico ya en un tono más calmado.

"¿No te parece suficiente razón la que te he dado? Además...creo que es tu turno de hablar y contar tu historia." – Bra ya estaba más tranquilizada y quería obtener respuesta a lo que tanto le había sorprendido al ver al joven. – "Tú también sobreviviste a Sadow... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?... ¿De donde vienes y quien eres realmente?...algo me sorprendió mucho al verte... ¿sabes?...no pensaba que quedarán más saiyans con vida. – Kareth abrió los ojos como platos, ¿como era posible que esa terrícola supiera de su raza? Ahora era él quien estaba sin palabras...y sin saber como reaccionar.

"¿Porqué me miras tan sorprendido?" – preguntó Bra irónicamente, ahora era ella la que parecía dominar la situación. – "No esperabas que supiera que eres...el transformarte en súper saiyan y tu cola te delato. Vaya vaya...al final no seremos tan desconocidos el uno para el otro como tu decías."

"Como... ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?, ¿Cómo es posible que sepas cual es mi raza si eres una terrícola?" – preguntó el saiyan aún sin creerse que Bra conociera algo acerca de esa raza de guerreros.

"Es muy simple. Me sorprendió mucho cuando te vi ya que se supone que es una raza extinta. Pero la razón por la que pude reconocer tu herencia es porque no eres el único querido...yo también soy una saiyan. Y ahora, ¡te exijo que me expliques tu pasado!" – sentenció Bra en un duro tono al que nadie seria capaz de contestar.

"No...no es posible...o tal vez sí, por eso tuve esa rara sensación cuando sentí tu fuerza vital y te vi, por eso tu ki me resultaba familiar sin explicación alguna...pero yo tampoco pensaba que quedaran más saiyans con vida, quiero que me expliques eso ahora mismo."

"No Kareth, es tu turno de hablar. Cuéntame de donde vienes y toda tu historia y después yo te contaré la mía, seguro que te sorprende cuando la sepas." – Respondió Bra orgullosa al recordar que era hija del príncipe de los saiyans y esa herencia real que corría por sus venas.

"Esta bien, tu ganas..." – contestó obteniendo una sonrisa de victoria en la cara de Bra. – "Realmente yo no recuerdo a mis padres ya que murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Lo que sé es gracias al diario que escribía mi padre y que cuando murieron se convirtió en mi mayor tesoro. Mi madre era una saiyan, un día salió de misión y cuando volvió al planeta no encontró nada...había sido destruido. Fue así como empezó a errar de estrella en estrella hasta que en una de ellas conoció a mi padre, que era de una raza físicamente similar a la nuestra y se quedó a vivir con él. Por los visto mi madre cambió mucho su forma de ser al ver destruido su planeta y aún más cuando conoció a mi padre, digamos que se volvió más pacifica y ya sólo buscaba tranquilidad. Irónicamente mi madre era un poco rara si se la comparaba con sus sanguinarios paisanos.

Un día, cuando tan sólo hacia tres años que yo había nacido, mis padres se fueron de viaje...parece ser que a mi padre le apetecía conocer nuevos mundos. Pero desgraciadamente cuando volvían su nave se estropeo y al intentar entrar en la orbita de nuestro planeta quedó veras una forma de morir bastante patética. Antes de partir me dejaron al cuidado de sus mejores amigos, los que se convirtieron en mis padres adoptivos más tarde. Por suerte mi padre no llevó su diario con él en aquel viaje, sino yo ahora no sabría nada de mi pasado. Cuando cumplí los siete años me decidí a leer el diario de mi padre y así supe todo lo que concernía a la raza de mi madre, ya que ella no dudo en contarle sus raíces. Fue entonces cuando empecé a entrenar por mi cuenta y a aprender el arte de la luchar."

"Vaya interesante historia...ahora por favor cuéntame la parte que falta, ¿Qué ocurrió con Sadow?" – interrumpió la joven.

"Sí...un día, cuando tenía diecisiete años decidí ir de planeta en planeta para mejorar mi técnica de lucha y aumentar mi poder, ya que si me quedaba en casa no avanzaría mucho. Eso fue lo que hice durante un año entero, cuando decidí regresar a Ganímedes, que así se llamaba mi planeta natal, encontré que todo había sido devastado y toda la gente había muerto. La historia se repetía, me sentí un poco como mi madre cuando regresó al planeta Vegeta y no encontró nada. Durante mis viajes ya había oído hablar mucho de Sadow, y cuando vi todo aquello supe que había sido él. Lo que vieron mis ojos se amoldaba perfectamente con la descripción que tantas veces había escuchado en boca de otros. Fue así como decidí ir en su busca y matarle. Ya he tenido varios enfrentamientos con él y aún no sé porque siempre me deja con vida, supongo que para Sadow esto se ha convertido en un juego y yo sólo soy un muñeco con el que se puede divertir de vez en cuando. Pero sé que algún día llegará su hora y se arrepentirá de haberme dado todas estas oportunidades de vivir y mejorar." – Kareth detuvo su discurso y lentamente se levantó a servirse un vaso de agua. – "¿Quieres beber algo?" – Bra negó con la cabeza y el chico volvió a sentarse en su sitio en silencio. – "Bueno, creo que ahora a llegado tu turno...cuéntame sobre tus raíces."

"Seré breve. Mi padre se llamaba Vegeta y era el príncipe de los saiyans, es decir...soy nieta del rey de nuestra raza." – Bra volvió a hacer una mueca de orgullo al ver la cara se asombro del chico. – "Un tal Freezer destruyó el planeta y mi padre sin saberlo estuvo a sus servicios durante mucho tiempo. Tras pasar muchas cosas llegó a la Tierra y se emparejó con mi madre, de esa unión nacimos Trunks, mi hermano mayor, y yo. He de apuntar que el carácter de mi padre si era muy fuerte y típico de su raza y consecuencia de su cargo como futuro rey, pero con el paso de los años cambió mucho...aunque nunca llegará a perder esa forma de ser arrogante y distante. Ahora todos están muertos...creo que no hace mucha falta que te lo explique, ya sabes quien es el culpable...ese desgraciado de Sadow."

"Me has dejado sorprendido, si no me esperaba que fueras también una mestiza de saiyan menos me esperaba aún que tu padre fuera el príncipe del planeta Vegeta...tus raíces están en la casa real, sorprendente..." – dijo el joven aún conmocionado por la historia. – "Pero hay algo que aún no me has contado, y es como sobreviviste a Sadow..."

"Tienes razón...la verdad es que nunca me resulta agradable recordarlo, pero te lo contaré...sólo espera un momento." – diciendo esto Bra se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la casa. Se asomó para llamar a Kayli pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se la encontró apoyada en la pared y totalmente dormida... - "Esta Kayli..." – Bra se acercó a la joven de piel azul y empezó a agitarla, pero la otra no se que estaba empezando a alterar la paciencia de la saiyan. – "¡¡¡¡KAYLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!!!!" – gritó a todo pulmón, tan fuerte que cualquier persona a lo largo de Mortten podría haberla escuchado.

"¿¿¿¿¿AAAAAAGHHHHH????" – Kayli se despertó asustada y pegó un salto alejándose de su amiga. – "¿Qué pasa Bra? ¿por qué tanto gritó?" – preguntó nerviosa y confundida mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Puufff no me saques de mis casillas Kayli, ya puedes entrar...no sé como demonios te has podido quedar dormida en un sitio así..."

"Es que tardabais mucho y yo me aburría, entonces me empezó a entrar sueño y...pues no recuerdo nada más jajaja." – respondió con la misma cara de inocente que la caracterizaba tanto, después cambió su expresión a una de picardía y preguntó mirando de reojo. – "¿Qué hais estado haciendo tanto rato solos? ¿eehh pillina? Jijiji" – Bra respiró hondo conteniéndose por no empotrar a Kayli contra la pared.

"Mira, si no quieres volver a dormir pero esta vez para siempre... ¡CALLATE Y ENTRA DENTRO!"

"Esta bien...joer Bra, sólo era una broma...tampoco es para ponerse así." – sin más que protestar Kayli se introdujo en la casa y Bra entro detrás de ella.

Una vez que se encontraban dentro de nuevo, los tres jóvenes volvieron a tomar asiento. Fue así como Bra empezó a contar su historia, aquella que tantas veces se repetía en sus sueños y nunca se había atrevido a contar a nadie...aunque realmente, hasta ahora nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era muy duro para ella, porque al recordar el pasado sentía como si estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo y podía volver a sentir cada sensación de terror, de angustia y de ira. Aunque esta vez algo había cambiado...el hecho de ya no estar sola la reconfortaba por una parte, esos recuerdos y ese dolor parecían hacerse más llevaderos al compartirlos con otras personas. Era como si poco a poco volviera a recuperar las ganas de vivir y dar paso a experiencias más agradables que las que había sufrido en el pasado.

Una vez que finalizo de contar su historia, sus compañeros se quedaron en meditando sobre lo que habían escuchado. Kayli comprendió muchas cosas sobre Bra, ahora la entendía más que nunca...era normal que después de tal infierno la joven actuara de esa forma a veces tan agresiva y desconfiada. Por su parte Kareth estaba sorprendido y sentía una gran compasión por la saiyan, lo que ella había vivido por culpa de Sadow era mucho más terrible que la experiencia que él había tenido. Él no había tenido que soportar tanto dolor, por una parte porque no tenía tantos lazos afectivos con sus padres adoptivos como Bra con su familia, y por otra el hecho de no haber visto con sus propios ojos como el monstruo cometía sus matanzas, era evidente que esa terrible experiencia debía marcar para siempre la vida de alguien. Tras escuchar la historia de Bra se empezaba a plantear en serio el unirse a ellas y hacer fuerza contra ese objetivo en común... _ella se lo merece _pensó.

"Y bien...eso es todo. Ya sabéis cual es mi historia, sois los primeros a quienes cuento todo esto y sinceramente debo deciros que ha servido para desahogarme un poco" – Bra dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que pareció atrapar la mirada de Kareth. Tras quedar como hipnotizado unos momentos el joven se puso en pie.

"¿Sabes?...Estas mucho más guapa cuando sonríes..." – estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Bra, que no se esperaba nada parecido por parte del chico. Kayli soltó para si misma una risilla de complicidad con la escena que estaban viendo sus ojos.

"....ah...¿¿A que ha venido eso??" – preguntó perpleja la joven de ojos azules. Aún no entendía porque el saiyan había dicho tal cosa...se sentía un poco avergonzada.

"Nada...simplemente he estado pensando y me parecéis buenas personas, me hais caído bien. No me parece mala idea el acompañaros y ayudaros en vuestra misión...después de todo creo que me vendría bien algo de compañía." – Dijo guiñando un ojo y mostrando una atractiva sonrisa. A Kayli se le caía la baba mientras que Bra permanecía sorprendida por tal reacción.

"Esto... ¿Vendrás con nosotras?" – titubeo Kayli ansiosa de obtener una respuesta positiva.

"Si hay sitio para uno más en vuestra nave...pues si. Además la mía esta estropeada y todavía llevara un tiempo el arreglarla, tengo ganas de salir ya de aquí y encontrar algo de acción de la buena...esos monstruos de los suburbios me tienen aburrido." – contestó mientras hacia crujir sus dedos.

"¿Has oído eso Bra?...va a venirse con nosotras, ¿es una buena noticia verdad?" – susurró la joven pelirroja a su amiga, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la saiyan.

"Kareth... me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión, pero espero no tener que arrepentirme de llevarte con nosotras..." – dijo Bra sin fiarse mucho del chico.

"Oye, eres muy desconfiada, ¿no?...no estropees las cosas antes de que cambie de decisión." – respondió el joven frunciendo el ceño. – "¿Dónde tenéis vuestra nave?"

"Arriba, la dejamos en Mortten Alto...en una especie de aparcamiento para naves." – habló Kayli intentando evitar que Bra soltara alguna nueva bordería.

"Bien. Sólo esperad a que recoja unas cuantas cosas...sólo lo indispensable. No tardaré mucho..."

"No me extraña...porque viendo tu casa no se puede decir que tengas muchas cosas que sean servibles" – dijo Bra irónicamente

"Braaaaaaa" – Kayli gritó tapando la boca a su amiga para no echar todo lo que habían conseguido a perder. Bra intentaba quitarse a su amiga de encima y Kareth que observaba la escena divertido, no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

"_Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien con estas dos...será un viaje impredecible..."_

* * *

Patybra: Hola amigos. He batido mi record! La última vez tardé siglos en actualizar y esta vez no os he hecho esperar, encima creo que es el capítulo más largo de todos los que he escrito en este fic. Espero que haberlo hecho en poco tiempo no de la consecuencia de que sea malo...espero que os guste mucho. Y el próximo no sé cuando estará, ya que he empezado las clases y no voy a tener tiempo, pero al menos os dejo este para ir saboreando algo :p

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen el fic y opinan sobre él, me alegra mucho leer los comentarios y me anima a escribir más. Quería dedicar también este capitulo a tres personas: a _Enya: _porque la idea de que Kareth fuera un saiyan me la sugirió ella en una conversación que tuvimos hace mucho tiempo, y también por la magnifica critica que me hizo en su review; a _Pollito:_ gracias por haber leído mi fic y dejarme tu opinión, la valoro mucho porque adoro como escribes y muchas veces me inspira el leer tus historias ï 


	7. Los recuerdos de Kayli

**7 – LOS RECUERDOS DE KAYLI**

Los tres jóvenes ya se encontraban en la nave. No habían encontrado ningún problema en subir a Mortten Alto y recoger su vehículo. Bra y Kayli observaron el detalle de que toda la gente de ese planeta parecía conocer a Kareth, ya que quien no se le quedaba mirando le hacía un gesto de saludo.

Sin perder el tiempo, como ya era costumbre en el viaje de las jóvenes, no tardaron mucho en abandonar el planeta y lanzarse al misterioso espacio.

Kareth lo primero que hizo fue observar cada detalle de la nave e investigar donde se encontraban la cocina y el baño, quería familiarizarse lo más pronto posible con la que sería su nueva "casa". Kayli viendo que el chico estaba despistado aprovechó para acercarse a Bra y preguntarle de que habían hablado en su ausencia.

- "Bra…ahora que Kareth no nos escucha… ¿de que hablasteis cuando me echaste de la casa?" - preguntó con un ligero tono de reproche.

- "No te perdiste mucho cotilla . Le conté como sobreviví al ataque de Sadow, lo que ya te dije cuando volviste a entrar a la casa. Antes de eso hablamos de nuestro pasado en lo que se refiere a nuestras familias, me interesaba por lo de que es un saiyan como yo."

-"¿Y que te dijo?"

- "Que sus padres murieron al poco de nacer él en un accidente y se crió con una familia adoptiva. Cuando Sadow arrasó su planeta él se encontraba fuera entrenando." – resumió la joven.

- "¡Que casualidad! Su historia se parece un poco a la mía. Si recuerdas ya te conté que mis padres murieron al poco de nacer yo en un accidente, ¡igual que le pasó a el!." – esto último lo dijo un poco más alto, lo que llamó la atención de Kareth. El chico se acerco y se metió en la conversación de las dos amigas.

- "Ahora que lo pienso Kayli, aquí todo el mundo ha contado su pasado menos tú. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu historia, seguro que Bra al igual que yo estará encantada de escucharla." – dijo mirando de reojo a la saiyan, a lo que obtuvo un gesto de aprobación. – "Si a partir de ahora vamos a ser un equipo sería bueno que todos nos conociéramos un poco mejor, y tú eres la que falta por aclarar cosas."

Kayli empezó a sudar ante la penetrante mirada del chico que parecía escudriñar sus pensamientos, por otra parte Bra también la miraba pero con unos ojos que delataban curiosidad.

"Bueno…cuando conocí a Bra ya le conté un resumen de mi pasado…pero si ambos queréis que profundice más en el tema…pues lo haré…ejem ejem." – La chica de piel azulada mostró una pose muy curiosa e hizo amago a sus compañeros para que se sentaran. – "Poneros cómodos por favor, que voy a empezar." – Por la cabeza de Bra resbaló una gran gota de sudor, su amiga se estaba comportando como una profesora dispuesta a impartir una clase a sus alumnos.

_ Un hombrecillo de color azul miraba orgullosamente a su alumna, la niña a pesar de sus cinco años había demostrado con creces ser una excelente ladrona. Su naturaleza ágil era un punto a su favor y sus extraños poderes la ayudarían a abrirse paso en la vida. _

_La niña de ojos verdes conseguía robar cualquier cosa y sin apenas moverse, su velocidad hacía que a los ojos de la gente común nadie se diera cuenta. Si seguía así acabaría convirtiéndose en la mejor ladrona del universo._

_Tras cada jornada de duro "trabajo" la pequeña Kayli se encerraba en el cuarto que tenía asignado en la nave espacial pirata. Cuando todos parecían dormidos sacaba un libro que guardaba celosamente bajo su almohada, lo abría y con una la ilusión pintada en su cara empezaba a devorarlo. Aquel libro era lo único que conservaba de sus padres, antes de morir lo depositaron junto a la niña para que en un futuro tuviera conocimiento de todo a lo que su raza se refería, para que supiera cual era su lugar en el mundo. El libro contenía desde la historia de su raza y su planeta natal hasta una especie de guía que sus padres habían creado para que la niña pudiera desarrollar con más facilidad sus artes mágicas. _

_Con mucho cuidado ella salía de puntillas de su cuarto y se dirigía al área dedicada al entrenamiento, allí cada noche practicaba los conjuros que debía heredar de su familia, quería que allá donde se encontraran sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella. _

_Cada noche se repetía el mismo ritual, ella cogía el libro y tras ojearlo detenidamente se dirigía a la sala especial a practicar nuevos encantamientos. En la oscuridad su maestro la observaba, ella nunca lo supo, él la miraba detenidamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquella niña tenía algo especial…sentía que algún día ella volaría de sus brazos y emprendería camino sola, así debía ser, ella no estaba destinada a vivir en esa banda._

_Así pasaron los años en la vida de Kayli. Durante el día salía con sus compañeros a cometer robos y por la noche desarrollaba sus poderes mágicos. Una rutina que empezó a ahogarla cuando llegó a la adolescencia. Sentía que necesitaba un cambio en su vida…algo diferente, ella no había nacido para eso y su interior cada vez se lo gritaba más alto. _

_Sabía que no podía abandonar la banda de ladrones así como así, ellos la habían acogido y criado…irse ahora sería como una traición hacia ellos. Este dilema la mortificaba día y noche, ¿qué debía hacer?. _

_Su maestro que siempre había estado a su lado desde que la encontraron siendo un bebe un día se acerco a ella y abrió un camino de esperanza ante ella._

_Kayli querida… - dijo dulcemente_

_Sí maestro. – ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar detenidamente a aquel hombrecillo al que consideraba como un padre para ella. – _

_No quiero que finjas antes mí, te conozco demasiado bien para saber como te sientes por dentro…siempre lo he sabido, este no es lugar para ti. – Kayli se quedó muda al instante, no esperaba para nada esta conversación. – Eres diferente a todos nosotros, estas llena de vida y hay muchas cosas en este universo que te esperan. _

…_pero maestro…_

_Déjame continuar. Sé que tu también sientes que este lugar se queda pequeño para ti. – ella bajo la mirada apenada – No te pongas triste mi niña, así es la vida, el destino se ha abierto ante ti y no puedes darle la espalda, tienes que lanzarte con valentía hacía él y ver que cosas te depara el futuro._

…_yo no puedo hacer esto, si me marchara ahora los demás lo tomarían como una traición y eso me dolería enormemente… - unas lágrimas se asomaron a los lindos ojos verdes.- _

_No te preocupes por eso Kayli, yo sé que no es así, yo sé lo que necesitas…en lo que respecta a mi siempre te querré y estaré aquí para tenderte una mano cuando lo necesites. Prepara tus cosas, esta noche cuando todos duerman yo te ayudaré a coger una de las naves y así lograrás empezar una nueva vida. Tranquila…yo explicaré todo a los demás, sabes que soy muy respetado y no habrá ningún problema. – La joven asintió mientras abrazaba a su maestro, se sintió feliz…sabía que en él tenía alguien en quien confiar. _

_Aquella noche todo trascurrió en silencio. Kayli recogió lo poco que poseía, estaba eufórica porque iba a comenzar una nueva vida totalmente diferente para ella…no sabía que encontraría pero eso le hacía sentir un cosquilleo que la empujaba aún más a dejar todo aquello. _

_Salió sigilosamente de su cuarto y se dirigió al hangar donde había quedado con el maestro. Este se encontraba de pie junto a una de las naves y la sonreía cálidamente. Cuando ella estaba a su altura su querido maestro acertó a darle un beso en la frente, el cual ella devolvió con un tierno abrazo. Sin mediar palabra se subió en la nave y se alejó de allí…mientras el hombrecillo azul la observaba alejarse con un poco de nostalgia. _

Bueno…y eso es todo! – finalizó Kayli con una alegre sonrisa. Kareth y Bra se cayeron al suelo incrédulos…

¿Qué? Tanta tontería para eso… - a Bra le salía una gota de sudor en la cabeza ¬¬U

Ey! Mi vida ha sido muy rutinaria pero intensa! – alegó la joven cruzándose de brazos ofendida.

Ya lo veo… - la semisaiyan seguía con su gota de sudor…Kareth empezó a reir escandalosamente ante la inocencia de Kayli contagiando a Bra con sus carcajadas.

Ehhhhhh vosotros dos! Parar de reír! No veo que tiene tanta gracia, mi vida es muy interesante…puedo contaros miles de anécdotas y… - dejó de hablar al ver que los dos chicos no paraban de reírse a su costa, ella puso gesto de enfado y se alejó.- Vale…reíros si queréis! Pero yo no pienso contemplarlo…

Así Kayli se alejó enfadada dejando a los dos jóvenes riéndose como locos.

Patybra

Si…sé que he descuidado esto mucho y pido perdón a todos los que me seguían. La razón es que ahora estoy en la universidad y no tengo casi tiempo para escribir, os pido perdón a todos 

Este capítulo lo tenía empezado y he decidido terminarlo para ver si poco a poco puedo volver a coger el ritmo de escribir. La historia de Kayli la he hecho tan "sencilla" para provocar la risa de los otros dos porque creo que es un paralelismo con mi fic, los lectores mucho tiempo esperando un capítulo nuevo y se encuentras con este tan cortito. Bueno algo es algo U

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han leído mis historias, si intento continuar escribiendo es por vosotros. Espero que lo próximo sea mejor que esto.

Quería darle las gracias a una chica que se llama Erika, su e-mail me ha hecho plantearme continuar con esta historia. Al igual que Superbrave, me gusta como escribes y sentí que no podía olvidar esto así como así.

El problema que ahora tengo con esta historia es que tengo que volver a planteármela de nuevo ya que a pasado tanto tiempo que no puedo seguirla sin perder un poco la coherencia. Incluso hacer otra nueva sería mejor, pero no quiero dejar esta de lado.

Bueno, creo que ya me estoy enrollando mucho. JAJAJA. Qué sepáis que si escribiendo es por los que me leeis ;)

Un saludo. Patybra


End file.
